Welcome To Parenthood
by princessyoyo
Summary: Dr. Carlisle and his wife Esme always wanted children. Ever since Esme found out she was infertile she's been depressed. When their long adoption process finally ends will they be ready for the children they always wanted?
1. Chapter 1

Carlisle's POV:

Though working at the hospital is hard work I've learned to love it. But ever since my wife Esme found out she was infertile she's been very depressed, we are currently in the adoption process. A few days ago our house was inspected we've had meeting and signed a lot of paper work. Today I'm leaving work early because we are visiting the orphanage.

"Goodbye Maggie I'm checking out" I said as I left the front desk and checked out/

Esme was waiting for me in our new mini van downstairs. I climbed in next to her. "Are you ready?" I asked

"Were going to find our babies!" She yelled and pecked my lips.

We got to the orphanage in about thirty minutes.

As soon as we got to the front desk hand in hand a women named Charlotte greeted us. "Hello are you the Cullen's?" she asked

We nodded as she let us inside. "You said you were interested in the ages two to six?" she asked as we signed a few papers at the front desk

"Yes" Esme said as we handed Charlotte the clip boards. "Follow me and I'll take you to the room with the two and three year olds. Or if you two want to spilt up, Tia can take to one of you to the four, five, and six year olds" She said

I turned to Esme "I can go see the older children" I said

She nodded and kissed me. "Have fun!" She said smiling

Esme's POV:

"Now the children are getting ready to have their nap that is why they are all in their cribs. They were just changed and fed. We give them a bottle to help them sleep or to just lay down and settle" Charlotte said as she opened the door to the room.

There were about twenty cribs with children in them, a lot of the children were crying to be picked up by the women in the room who were cleaning the toys all over the floor. All the children were wearing long sleeved white onesies. Two little girls in the same crib stood out to me as I walked around the room.

"Why are they sharing a crib?" I asked and stood in front of the crib

"Bella and Alice are twins. They never want to be apart so we let them stay together" Charlotte said

The girls were extremely cute. Alice had shorter hair with a pink clip in it and a bottle in her hand. She smiled up at me. Bella had much longer hair and a pacifier in her mouth.

"How old are they?" I asked and ran my fingers through Bella's long hair.

"Two" Charlotte said  
"May I hold her?" I asked. Charlotte nodded "Of course"

Held my arms out to Alice and she leaned into them. Bella began to cry as I lifted her sister up into my arms. I picked her up as well.

"Hi!" Alice said "Hi honey!" I said

Bella laid her head on my shoulder "Mama?" She asked

Tears welled in my eyes. I found my babies. I hope Carlisle is experiencing this upstairs with the older children.

Carlisle's POV:

"Are you a doctor?" A little boy who looked about four or five said.

"Yes I am. You see my stethoscope?" I asked the boy as I crouched down to him.

"Yeah! I'm going to be a doctor when I grow up!" He said

"Oh really? Whats your name?" I asked "Edward" he said

"Edward. I'm four...are you here to adopt me?" He asked

I think I've found our son.

Twenty minutes later:

"Do you understand that once this process is finalized it cannot be undone no matter what?" Charlotte asked

"Yes" Esme and I said in unison.

"Do you understand that you cannot bring Edward, Alice, and Bella home until their rooms are ready and you have another house inspection?"

"Yes"

"Congratulations Esme and Carlisle Cullen. Edward, Alice, and Bella are yours"

I wrapped my arms around Esme as she cried happy tears.

Were parents!

Esme's POV:

As soon as we got home I ran straight to our room and got my laptop. "Honey what are you doing?" Carlisle asked as he came home.

"I'm ordering the kids furniture, clothes, and toys for their rooms!" I yelled as I sat down on our bed.

"Love you haven't even taken your jacket off yet! Or your shoes!" He said

I took them off and put them in the closet. "Get your computer we need to order a lot of stuff! I want them to come home as soon as possible!"

He sat down next to me with his laptop. "Where should I start?" he asked

"Umm find Edward a bed and comforter and after your done with work tomorrow we can go clothes shopping. I'm going to order pampers for the girls along with one big princess bed. They also need a few changing stations and some princess stuff. What theme do you want to do for Edward's room?"

"He really likes Buzz Lightyear" he said.

"Okay great. I'm going to Home Depot for paint after we order this stuff while you get your work done" I said

One week later:

Carlisle's POV:

"Soon those three car seats will have our babies in them!" Esme screamed

We were grinning from ear to ear as we made our way to the orphanage.

All the children were downstairs dressed in their jackets ready to go. Edward had a small backpack on and Alice was holding a small pink blanket and Bella had her pacifier clipped to her jacket.

Edward ran to me first. I picked him up in my arms "Hey buddy, you ready to go home and see your room?" I asked

"Yeah Daddy" he said. I know I will never get tired of hearing that.

"Lets go!" Esme said with the twins on her hips.

Esme's POV:

"Mama we going home?" Alice asked as I unstrapped her from her car seat

"Yes baby girl! Are you excited?" I asked and moved on to Bella

Bella wouldn't let me put her down so I put her on my hip and got our the car.

"Uppie" Alice said and lifted her arms up to Carlisle wanting to be picked up.

He picked her up and held Edward's hand as we entered the house. "Ready?" I asked Bella as I opened the door.

Edward ran inside in awe. "It's huge!" he said. We put the twins down and let them explore the house.

"This is my chair?" Edward asked as he pointed to the mini sofa chair with his name on it. Alice and Bella had one as well.

"Bella look a pool!" Alice yelled as she looked out her living room window

"Yeah. Do you want to see your room now?" I asked

"Yeah!"" They said in unison

I picked up the girls and took them to their room. I opened the door and pushed it open with my foot.

"Princess!" Bella yelled as I put her down with her sister. Their queen sized bed was in the shape of Cinderella's carriage. It had wheels as well. It was pink and white and their sheets had all the princesses on them. Their carpet was pink and they had toys of all kind on the other side of the room. Even their closet and changing table were pink. The door to their bathroom said "Princesses Only" on it.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" I heard from the room next door

As the girls played in their room I peeked into the hallway to see Edward hugging Carlisle.

The next morning:

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Carlisle asked as he got ready for work. The kids were asleep and this will be my first day as a stay at home mom.

"I could stay today if you want help-"I cut him off with a kissed

I smiled against his lips and pulled away. "I've got this and Isabel and Keira are coming over to meet the kids. And they are bringing their kids" I said

"Have a good day!" I said

"Love you" Carlisle said and got in his car

"Love you too" I said

Isabel and Keira are my best friends. Keira has a four and a half year old son named Emmett, and Isabel has four month old twins named Jasper and Rosalie.

When he pulled out the driveway I went inside and started breakfast which was banana and chocolate pancakes with fruit salad. As soon as I began slicing the fruit I saw Edward get up on the video monitor on the wall.

I put the knife down and went upstairs to his room. "Hi baby boy. Did you sleep well?" I asked and picked him up

"Hi Mommy" he said. As soon as I put him on my hip I felt it.  
"It was an accident" He said

"It's okay baby. Here I'll clean you up" I said as I put him down. I checked his sheets and he didn't leave a stain on them. I went to his bathroom and grabbed his baby wipes.

I kneeled down and took his buzz lightyear pajama shirt off along with his pants and underwear. I opened the wipes and cleaned the pee off him.

"Okay let's get you dressed" I said and laid him on hia bed. I went to his closet and grabbed a monsters inc. shirt, jeans, underwear, and white socks for him.

I dressed him and then brought him downstairs. I let Edward play on my phone as I finished breakfast. I was closing the caps on sippy cups when the twins woke up.

"Mama! Dada!" Alice and Bella cried. They were both crying their eyes out in their bed. I ran upstairs into their room holding their cups.

"Shhhh! Mama is right here babies. It's okay" I said and picked Alice up after I put the sippy cups on the floor. Bella stopped crying when she found her pacifier.

I rubbed her back "What's wrong baby did you have a bad dream? Are you wet?" I asked and checked her diaper which was dry.

When she calmed down I gave put her on the bed and gave her her blanket. "Bella are you wet?" I asked as I picked her up and put her over the covers so I could check her diaper. She was wet.

Alice began to cry again as I went over to the changing table and grabbed a pamper and some wipes. This isn't as easy as I thought it would be.

As soon as I put the supplies on the bed. I gave Alice her sippy cup which she took and began drink her milk. I laid Bella down and pulled her nightgown up, I untapped her diaper and she began to cry. I grabbed her sippy cup and gave it to her.

I took her wet diaper off and wiped her with the baby wipes. I put a dry pamper on her and then put her on my hip along with Alice. "Feel better?" I asked as we went downstairs.

I put them in their highchairs passed everyone their food. "Okay can you all sit here and eat breakfast so Mommy can get dressed?" I asked and put on Sesame Street for them on my phone.

I quickly got dressed into a long sleeved purple dress with black flats and I put my dark hair into a bun.

When I came back to my children they had finished eating. Bella didn't eat as much as I wanted her to but she ate all her fruit and finished her milk. I wiped everyone mouth and then I let Edward play in his room while I changed the twins.

I took their pajamas off and dressed them in matching pink dresses with light pink butterflies, light pink leggings, and white socks. I put a pink clip in Alice's hair and tied Bella's hair back in a braid.

"Aww pretty girls!" I said. I took everyone downstairs to the living room. They brought some toys with them and played with their toys while Mickey Mouse clubhouse played on the television. I was playing with the kids when chaos broke out.

"No that's mine!" Edward yelled and pushed Alice on the floor when she reached for his buzz lightyear toy. "No!" Bella yelled and hit Edward in the arm with her teacup which was very hard plastic.

Edward began to cry but that didn't stop him from throwing buzz at Bella which hit her right in the mouth. Bella fell back with a bloody lip.

Bella began to scream and cry which caused Alice to burst into tears. "Edward that was naughty you don't hit your sister. Your going to sit in timeout with Alice" I said and swatted him once on his bottom.

He began to cry but sat in the corner. I grabbed Alice "Alice you don't hit your brother" I smacked her hand and put her in the corner "Your going to sit here for two minutes" I said

I picked Bella up and took her to the kitchen to get some ice. I wiped the blood that was coming from her lip and then grabbed her an ice pack. "You don't hit your brother Bella. Your going to the corner too" I said as I brought her back to the living room. I put in the corner without a smack to the hand because she was already in pain.

"Alice come here" I said when her two minutes were up. I picked her up and wiped her tears.

"You can't hit okay?" she nodded "I sorry"

"Good girl" I said and kissed her cheek "Mama?" she said "Yes baby?"

"I pooped" She said. I sighed. I can't wait till nap time.

I let her stand up on the changing table because I didn't want to ruin her dress and wiped her nose and then took her leggings off.

"Hold your dress up for Mommy" I said. When she held her dress up I untapped her pamper and opened it. After I threw her the dirty pamper out, I turned her around, bent her over, and wiped her clean. I put a new pamper on her and then put her on my hip. I left her leggings on the changing table because it was almost naptime and I wanted her to be comfortable.

"Edward come here" I said. He ran over to me as I crouched down with Alice. "Tell your sister your sorry" I said

"Sorry Alice" he said "Alice tell your brother your sorry"

"Sorry Edward" she said

I put Alice down and she went over to the couch. Edward left the room. "I have to go potty" he said

"Edward stay in your room okay? Mommy's going to come up there with your sippy cup" I said

I picked up Bella and checked her lip. It was a little bruised but she'll be okay. "It's naptime" I said and put her on the changing table. I took her leggings off and then changed her dirty pamper.

"Mommy's tired Bella" I said as I wiped her. "I want my paci" she whined

"You can have it after I change your pamper" I said

I picked her up and put her on the couch with Alice. "You two stay right there Mommy will be right back" I said

I made everyone a sippy cup with milk and then headed up stairs to Edward with his milk.

Edward was sitting on the bed with his hands in his lap. His eyes were still red and puffy from crying. I handed him his milk and sat him down on my lap.

"Mommy doesn't like punishing you Edward. You know that right?" I asked

He shrugged "My other Mommy used to punish me. She told me she hated me" he said

I wiped the tear that rolled down his cheek. "Edward I love you and your sisters with all my heart. I always will okay?"

Edward wrapped his arms around my neck. "I love you Edward" I said and kissed his cheek

"I love you Mommy" he said

I picked him up and laid him down on his bed as he began to drink his milk. I took his pants off and then put him under the covers.

"Have a good nap Edward"

I went downstairs to see my girls whining reaching for their cups on the counter.

"I told you two to wait on the couch for Mommy" I said and handed them their cups. I grabbed a pacifier with a clip and clipped it to her dress.

"Come on babies you can sleep in the living room" I pulled their pac n play out to the middle of the living room and put them both inside it.

"Mama my blankey" Alice cried "I'll get it for you" I said and ran up the steps.

I grabbed Alice's blanket from the steps and then ran downstairs to give it to Alice. I leaned forward and kissed both their foreheads. "Have a good nap babies. I love you" I said and then laid down on the couch.

I totally forgot to call Carlisle during his lunch break because I passed out on the couch.

**Author's Note: Should I continue?**

**I deleted "Nothing Is As Good As It Seems" because I didn't really like the start I'm redoing it and it should be up in a few days.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight **

Esme's POV:

When I woke up it was one o'clock meaning I missed Carlisle's call on his lunch break and Keira and Isabel will be here in thirty or forty minutes.

The twins were still asleep in the pac and play and Edward was sleeping so I took that as good chance to get lunch started which was chicken noodle soup with French bread. Everything was homemade I made the noodles last night.

As soon as I took the bread out the oven and set it on the counter to cool Edward came downstairs rubbing his little eyes. "Hi Mommy" he said

I picked him up into my arms and kissed his cheek. "Hi baby boy, did you have a nice nap? Mommy's making lunch and your going to have a little playdate" I said as I sat him down in his chair.

"What's a playdate?" he asked

"It's when a friend about your age comes over and plays with you" I said

"That sounds fun!" He said as I put some soup and bread in front of him

"Thank you" He said. "Your welcome baby" I said and kissed his forehead as he ate.

I wanted to wake up the twins but I had a feeling they would have a fit like this morning and I promised myself I wouldn't take any Advil until they drive me completely mad.

I walked over to the pac and play, leaned over and rubbed Alice's stomach. "Wake up baby" I said

Alice sat up and grabbed her blanket. She rubbed her eyes "Mama" she said

I picked her up and kissed cheek "Someone had a good nap" I said as I brought her to the changing table.

"No Mama" Alice said as I started to lay her down "Yes Alice Mama needs to change you. Lie down now" I said softly

Alice started crying as I pulled her dress up and changed her pamper. "What's wrong honey? You don't want to stay wet do you?" I asked as I wiped her

"No" she sniffed "Then what's the matter? Are you hungry?" I asked and put a new pamper on her then stood her up.

She nodded and wrapped her little arms around my neck. I picked her up and put her in her high chair. I gave her food and I went to get Bella after I gave Alice and Edward their sippy cups with apple juice.

Bella was awake laying down in the pac and play with her pacifier in her mouth. "Hi honey" I said and picked her up. I kissed her cheek.

"Can I have this?" I asked and began to take her pacifier out her mouth. She jerked away from my hand and laid her head on my shoulder. I laughed and rubbed her back. I'll have to put some food in front of her before I try that again.

I laid her down on the changing table, pulled her dress up, and changed her pamper.

When I finished I sat her down in her high chair and she let me take her pacifier so she could eat.

I put the pac and play away and laid the play mat down in the living room for Rosalie and Jasper. Isabel said they like to scoot on the floor now.

"Edward are you going to let Emmett play with your toys?" I asked as I sat down at the table

"Yeah we can play with my train track!" he said

_Ding Dong!_

They're here! I got up and opened the door.

"Hi!" Isabel said as she pushed the twins stroller in. She kissed my cheek. "You look great" she said and pushed her blonde hair behind her ears.

Keira came in next with Emmett on her hip. "It smells amazing in here Esme" she said as she entered the house.

"She's so cute!" Isabel said. I turned to see her holding Bella. "Is she Alice or Bella?"

"That's Bella" I said "Can I take the twins out?" I asked gesturing to Rosalie and Jasper

Isabel was distracted by the twins and didn't answer me.

Edward ran up to Emmett. "Wanna play trains?" he asked

Emmett nodded and ran after Edward to his room. "Be careful!" I shouted

"They'll be fine Esme, how was the first day?" She asked and took Jasper out the stroller

"Crazy. An hour ago I had to break up a pandemonium" I said and took Rosalie out the stroller. She was wearing a yellow sundress with a matching diaper cover and a yellow bow in the hair.

"Hi Rosalie" I said smiling at her. She smiled back and kicked her legs. "Mamamama" she said

Jasper was wearing a green onsie with a monkey on it that said "I drive Mommy bananas" and jeans

Isabel had Bella and Alice on her hips. "Oh I can't wait till Jasper and Rosalie get this big! It will be so fun!" she squealed

I rolled my eyes. Isabel the youngest out of the three of us she's only twenty-three and she sees parenthood as a activity more then a job sometimes.

Keira is a year older then me she's twenty-nine.

We all walked to the living room and sat down on the big play mat. Devious Maids was playing on the T.V.

"Someone is ready to start crawling" I said as I watched Jasper scoot all over the mat. Alice thought it was hilarious and she was chasing him around the mat. Crawling behind him saying "Baby! Baby so fast!"

"I know and he says dada now. It makes me so mad" Isabel said

"Why?" Keira asked

"Because he is with me majority of the time. He should be saying mama like Rosalie is" She said

Rosalie was laying down on her stomach with a teething toy in her mouth. Bella was laying down on her stomach in front of her talking to her.

"Anyway, how is parenthood going on for you so far?" Isabel asked

"It's way harder then I thought it would be. I love the kids but twins are really difficult. I don't know how you do it with them and they're so young" I said

"It was hard at first. I mean I'm doing everything twice. Changing, feeding, dressing.." she said

"I've changed so many pampers today" I sighed

"How's Edward doing?" Keira asked

"Good really good. He loves Carlisle he just has a little bit of a sharing problem. We need to look at schools for him" I said

"Oh were putting Emmett in Forks School for Children. It's an amazing private school, they're still accepting you should apply"

"I'll talk to Carlisle" I said

"Uh oh Mama" Bella said

We all turned to her. She was pointing to Rosalie who's bottom lip was trembling and tears were running down her cheeks.

Isabel reached forward and grabbed Rosalie as she began to cry. "Someone's hungry" Isabel said as her pulled her shirt up a little and adjusted Rosalie so she could breastfeed.

Keira laughed "You have zero modesty"

"You've both seen me naked before and I can't deal with crying right now" Isabel said as she patted Rosalie's back.

Bella got up and sat on my lap. I kissed the back of her head.

"I love baby" Alice said and kissed Jasper cheek.

"Awww I'm sure your mommy will give you a baby brother someday" Keira said

I gave her a death glare. "Or Isabel will bring Jasper and Rosalie over more" she said quickly

Soon enough Jasper started crying and Isabel took him too so she could feed him.

Alice came running over to me with pampers and a box of wipes in her hands. "Change me" she said

I held my sigh in and smiled to show her that I appreciated that she brought her pamper to me. "Good girl" I said and opened my legs so I could lay her down between them.

I looked around at the girls "Do you mind if I change her here?" I asked

"Of course not" they said

I puled Alice's dress up and untapped her pamper. She pooped of course. I opened her pamper and wiped her clean then put a new pamper on her.

I stood her up "Go get your brother" I said

"Okay!" she said and ran upstairs.

After I changed Bella. I got up and threw the dirty diapers out with Bella on my hip.

"I wan my paci" she said

"Say please" I said "Please"

I grabbed a soother from the changing table and gave it to her. The soothers are better for her teeth.

I heard crying coming from upstairs. "Here we go" I said

Carlisle's POV:

I walked into the house to see the twins playing in front of the T.V. and Edward was sitting at his mini table coloring. The kids were dressed in their pajamas. Edward in grey and white striped footie pajamas and the twins in matching princess footie pajamas. I guess Esme did bathtime early.

"Daddy" Edward said and ran to me. I picked him up. "Hi buddy! Where's Mommy did you drive her crazy?" I asked

"She's taking her Advil" Edward said

I laughed and put him down. I kneeled down next to the twins. "Hi babies! Can Daddy have a hug?" I asked

They both wrapped their little arms around me and I kissed both their temples.

Esme came downstairs "Oh Carlisle. Come here I need a hug" She said

I got up and wrapped my arms around her. "I'm guessing it didn't go as you planned?" I asked and kissed her hair

"No it did not but Keira is taking Edward tomorrow after breakfast until lunch time and Isabel invited me to the spa and I was wondering if-"

"Honey I can't watch Jasper and Rosalie along with Alice and Bella by myself" I said

"Let me finish. Watch Alice and Bella for the day" she said

I nodded "I can do that" _No I can't _I thought

"Oh thank you" She said and kissed me

Esme's POV:

After dinner Carlisle put everything in the dish washer while I took the kids upstairs to get ready for bed.

Carlisle came back up to get Edward ready. "Goodnight baby, Mommy loves you" I said to Edward and gave him a peck on the lips.

"I love you Mommy" he said as Carlisle picked him up.

I put the twins on my hip and took them to their room. I laid them on the bed.

"Okay babies it's time to go to bed" I said and gave Bella her soother

"Mama go to bed too?" Alice asked

"Yes Mama is going to bed. Now lay down under the covers and I'll read you two a story"

Two books and two goodnight kisses later Alice and Bella were asleep. They looked like little puppies.

Carlisle was in bed texting someone on his phone. "Who are you texting?" I asked as I got into bed next to him

"Maggie" he said.

"Maggie from the front desk?" I asked trying to hold in my jealously

"Yes her father came into the ICU today and he died shortly after of a heart attack" he said

I suddenly felt guilty for being jealous "How's she doing?" I asked

"Not to well. Do you mind if she comes over tomorrow?" he asked

"No that would be great I'm sure the twins will take her mind off things" I said

He put his phone on the bedside table and wrapped his arms around me as I laid my head down on his chest.

"What happened to Bella's lip? Did she fall?" He asked

"Edward threw his buzz lightyear at her after he hit him with her teacup for pushing Alice" I said

"Our sweet little Edward did that?" he asked shocked

"Yes but he was good after that" I said

"So how would you rate your day?" Carlisle asked

"Seven out of ten" I said

"Really? All those pampers you had to change? You really are my optimistic butterfly" he said and kissed my forehead

I kissed his lips as he leaned forward more. "Goodnight my love"

Carlisle's POV:

I woke up early so I could make breakfast and get Edward ready. He didn't appreciated being woken up so early.

"I wanna go back to sleep Daddy" Edward whined as I took his covers off him.

"I know buddy but you have to get ready" I said as I unzipped his footie pajamas. He began to get up from the bed and I pushed him down.

"Lay down Edward" I said and took his arms and legs out the pajamas

"I want Mommy" he whined. "Mommy's sleeping" I said and took off his underwear.

I turned my back to him so I could put his clothes in the hamper and get him a new outfit.

When I turned around to him he was wasn't in bed or under the bed. Or in the bathroom.

I put his clothes on his bed and went to the kitchen. He wasn't there.

The living room. Nope.

I went to our bedroom hoping he wasn't in there because I want Esme to sleep but of course he was in there standing next to the bed completely naked talking to Esme as she stroked his hair.

"Baby why don't you have on clothes?" She asked as I walked into the room

"Edward I told you Mommy was sleeping. You don't runaway from me" I said sternly and grabbed his hand.

"I wanted Mommy!" he yelled

There was crying coming from next door. He woke up the twins.

"I got it" Esme said and left the room. I sighed. I didn't want her to do a lot today to show her I could handle this and Edward ruined it. Though I can't really blame him he's four.

I grabbed by the arm and took him to his room.

He started crying for Esme. "Don't ever run away from me like that again" I said as I dressed him in a blue plaid shirt and jeans with navy blue converse.

I picked him up and took him downstairs with his buzz lightyear backpack on his back. His toys and sippy cup were in there. "I'm sorry Daddy" he sniffed

"Thank you for apologizing" I said and kissed his cheek. I sat him down in his chair and gave him some eggs and bacon.

_Ding Dong _

That can't be Keira it's way to early_._ I opened the door to see the FedEx man with a huge package. "Cullen?" he asked

"Yes. Thank you" I said and signed my signature.

I pushed the package in and let the door close behind me.

"What is that Daddy?" Edward asked

"I think it's the stroller buddy" I said. That would make sense why the package was so big. We ordered it to come to us already put together because I have terrible building skills.

"Oh the stroller is here!" Esme said as she came downstairs with the twins

The twins were dressed in long sleeved white shirts and blue overall dresses with white leggings. Alice had a white bow in her hair and Bella had a white headband pulling her long hair back. They also had white chuck taylors on.

Esme was dressed in a beautiful green dress with white flats.

I took Alice from her and kissed her cheeks. "Good morning" I said

I kissed Bella's cheek and she giggled behind her white pacifier. "You wanna see your stroller?" I asked and brought her over to the big box. I put her down and Esme put Bella down next to her.

I opened the box and pushed the stroller out. It was a black double stroller that would face the pusher of the stroller. It had four wheels and lots of space for anything extra we would carry like the diaper bag and it had removable trays in front of each seat. Each strap had the twins name on them. The right side for Alice and the left for Bella.

"Wow" Bella said and let her pacifier fall out of her mouth. It was clipped to her dress so it wouldn't fall on the floor.

"Pretty" Alice said.

"Now you can take them on a walk if they get cranky" Esme said

_Ding Dong_

"Edward are you ready to go? Keira is here to pick you up" Esme said

"I'm ready Mommy" he said and ran to her

Esme picked him up and took him to the door. It was Keira.

"Hi Edward are you ready to play with Emmett?" she asked

"Yeah!" he said

Esme kissed his cheek and gave him to Keira "Be good. I love you" Esme said

"I love you Mommy"

Esme closed the door before I could say anything. There was a knock on the door. Esme opened it and Edward ran to me and wrapped his arms around my neck.

"Bye Daddy I love you" he said. I kissed his cheek. "I love you Edward" I said

He left with Keira then. "Aww he couldn't leave without hugging Daddy" Esme cooed and picked up Bella.

"Okay they have their nap after lunch. There are three sippy cups for them in the fridge. For lunch all you need to do is reheat. I cooked last night when I made dinner and they each have an extra outfit in the diaper bag. Alice always has her blanket and Bella has her pacifiers all over the house" Esme said as she grabbed her purse from the counter.

"How often do they need to be changed?" I asked

"Check them ten minutes after each meal but you really never know. The errands list is on the fridge. Oh and snacks are in the fridge and on the counter okay?" she said

I nodded "Okay I gotta go now bye babies!" she said and kissed Bella's cheek put her down and kissed Alice's. She pecked me on the lips.

"Good luck" she said as she grabbed her jacket and left.

When she left I signed and turned to the twins. "Okay you two need to eat breakfast and then Daddy will take you outside to the park" I said

"Park?" Alice asked confused

"Yes the park" I said and picked her up along with Bella. I ate breakfast with them and then packed the diaper bag with snacks, pampers, wipes, and extra pacifiers for Bella. I also packed a few of their princess toys for them.

As they finished up breakfast I packed up the stroller and then put them each in.

I put their sippy cups in the their cup holders to keep them content while I got my phone and wallet from our bedroom. I grabbed the errands list and put it in my wallet and put my wallet in my jacket pocket with my phone.

I then realized I didn't put jackets on the twins. "Daddy will be right back" I said and ran upstairs again.

I grabbed their pink fleeces with bear ears on the hood and ran downstairs. I took Bella's sippy cup from her and put it in the cup holder. She started to fuss as I put her fleece on.

"All done" I said as I put her hood on and strapped her back into the stroller. When I took Alice's sippy cup from her not only did she fuss but she tried to get away from me. "No!" she said

"Let me put on your fleece" I said as I dressed her. She began to cry as I put her back into the stroller.

"Oh don't cry you can have it back" I said and handed Alice her sippy cup.

"Okay let's go" I said trying not top sound scared as we left the house.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the slow update my Ipad was stolen so I have to use my laptop now. **


	3. Daddy Duty

Carlisle's POV:

"Okay all done. Your finished" I said to my crying daughters as I threw their dirty pampers into the trash.

I had to stop at a park bench to change them and neither of them would work with me. Good thing the stroller was facing me.

"Please stop crying girls" I said as they continued to cry "I wan Mama!" Alice cried

_I want Mama too. In both ways _I thought

"Shhhhh were going to see the turtles and the ducks" I said as I got up and pushed the strollers through the park. People passing by awed at us and told me how cute the girls were even though they were crying.

They calmed down as we made our way to the lake. "Look at the ducks girls" I said as I stopped the stroller

"I get out please?" Bella asked and wiped the tears on her cheeks. I unstrapped her from the stroller and pulled her out behind the tray. "Thank you for saying please" I said

"Turtles!" Bella said as she squatted down very close to the water. "Don't get to close Bella" I said

Alice was still upset but I picked her up, sat her down on my lap as I squatted down. "Look at the turtles" I said

"Duck" Alice said pointing to a swan "That's a swan" I said and kissed her cheek

"Swan?" she said "Yeah a swan" I said

I noticed Bella reaching her hand towards a tiny turtle making it's way out the water. "No no Bella don't touch it. It may bite you" I said

"Bella look at Daddy" I said and took my phone out so I could take a picture of her.

"Say cheese!" I said "Cheese!" she said

"Good girl!" I said and sent the picture to Esme.

Esme's POV:

"Aww look at my baby" I said and showed Isabel a picture of Bella squatting down near a little turtle with a big smile on her face.

We were getting our pedicures.

"She's looks like she's having fun. And you thought Carlisle would have a hard time with them" she said

"Because this morning he asked me how often he should change them" I said

She laughed "Adam used to ask me stuff like that" she said "I'm sure he's fine with the twins they always behave so well for him" she said

"Daddy's have that magic touch" I said

Carlisle's POV:

"You want to get a closer look at the turtles Alice?" I asked

"No it's yucky" she said

"Yucky? Bella seems to like it" I said and pointed to Bella who once again was trying to grab a turtle. I see Alice wants nothing to do with this but Bella is all for it.

Bella put her tiny hands in the water which got her hands and some of her sleeves all wet. I reached forward and grabbed her arm so she wouldn't get in any closer.

"No that's yucky! Daddy said not to touch it!" I said sternly as she began to cry.

I picked her up with Alice and put Alice in her stroller seat but I didn't strap her in. I pushed the stroller to the nearest park bench ignoring all the stares we were getting and sat down.

It was hard but I strapped Bella in her stroller seat and when I finally did she was crying her eyes out.

"Daddy needs to wipe your hands Bella" I said as I got some baby wipes and wiped her hands.

"I wan my Mama!" Bella cried as I rolled up her sleeves.

I guess were done with the turtle park so I strapped Alice in her seat with her blanket and picked up Bella. I hated hearing her cry.

I bounced her a little bit as I pushed Alice out the park. "It's okay" I said and kissed her cheek

She tucked her head into the crook of my neck and sniffed. I rubbed her back with my free hand as we made our way to the Target near our house.

"Daddy I hungry" Alice said. I looked down at her "You want a cheese stick?" I asked

"Yes!" she said. As we entered Target I grabbed a cart and unstrapped Alice from the stroller. I put Bella in the cart and as I strapped her in she began to cry again.

"Your okay" I said as I picked up Alice and put her in the cart. After strapped her in I bent down, grabbed the diaper bag, and put it in the cart after I got Bella's pacifier.

"Here honey" I said and gave Bella her pacifier. I closed the stroller and put it under the cart after I grabbed the grocery list Esme wrote. I also grabbed a cheese stick for Alice.

"What do you say?" I asked before I handed Alice the cheese stick. "Please!" she said

"Good girl" I said and handed it to her and then began to push through Target. The first thing on the list was work books for Edward. That was easy to find and then I had to get more sippy cups. I didn't really understand want she meant by transition sippy cups. A lady who worked here noticed my struggle.

"Do you need help sir?" She asked

"Yes please um do you sell transition sippy cups here?" I asked

"Yes what brand?"

"I'm not sure I can check what brand now" I said as I grabbed the diaper bag and grabbed Alice's sippy cup which was filled which was filled with apple juice.

"Oh they are so cute! Like how old are they?" she said. I could tell this woman was a teenager

"Two" I said "Oh that brand is Nuby. The transition cups get your child ready to use normal cups and they have covers so the liquid won't spill on their face"

"Okay thank you very much" I said and handed Alice her sippy cup when she reached for it.

Next on the list was food. Thankfully it wasn't a lot just more snacks for the kids and some baking things.

"Bella you want a cheese stick?" I asked my daughter who still had tears welling in her eyes.

She shook her head and continued to suck on her pacifier.

After check out I put the girls in the stroller and pushed them into the men's bathroom. I pushed them into the big handicap stalls because it has a changing table.

Bella was distracted with her pacifier so I picked her up first. I pulled her dress up and her leggings down to her ankles so they wouldn't get in the way and I didn't want to take her shoes off.

I checked her pamper and she was dry. "Why didn't you tell Daddy?" I asked and redressed her. I kissed her cheek and strapped her into the stroller.

I put Alice on the changing table and pulled her leggings down to her ankles. I checked her pamper and she was wet. I untapped the straps to her pamper and opened it. I grabbed the wipes, lifted her legs and wiped her clean after I threw out her wet pamper.

"Were going home and then Daddy's going to make lunch. Then you and your sister are going to take a nap" I said as I put a new pamper on her.

I put her in the stroller, strapped her in, then left the bathroom with them.

Esme texted me

**"Keira said Edward doesn't to come home yet so she's going to keep him and I'll pick him up. We should be back after dinner. "**

I texted her back and then I pushed them home and let them out the stroller. "Bella let Daddy have your pacifier. I'll give it back to you at naptime" I said

She took it out her mouth and gave it to me. "Thank you" I said

"Dada can we watch Elmo?" Alice asked

"Yes" I said and followed them to the living room. I got them settled in the living room and completely forgot that Esme prepared lunch for the twins. I made peanut butter and jelly with chips and grapes for the girls. They each had a half and a small hand full of chips with grapes. I filled their sippy cups with milk and then called the girls.

"Bella Alice come here it's time to eat!" I yelled

They both ran in and I put them in their high chairs. I ate with them and when they finished I let them out their high chairs and put the dishes in the dishwasher.

I kneeled down so I could undress the girls. I took their shoes, dresses, and leggings.

"Daddy I go get my blankey?" Alice asked

"Yes go it" I said and picked up Bella grabbed her pacifier, gave it to her, and then took her upstairs with Alice to their room.

I laid them down on the bed. "Okay it's naptime babies" I said and put them under the covers. I gave Bella her pacifier

"Night night" Alice said

"Night night" I said and kissed both their foreheads "Daddy loves you" I said as I closed their door.

I had to do some other errands around the house. I needed to put baby gates so the kids couldn't get passed the island in the kitchen. I also put one to block the entrance to our bedroom. I didn't need a repeat of what Edward did this morning.

After that I started the laundry and by the time I took the clothes out the dryer naptime was ending.

I sighed I thought I would get a little nap in too.

I went to the girls room at one o'clock. The girls were starting to wake up.

Immediately I smelled poop . "Okay who stinks?" I asked as the girls sat up and rubbed their eyes.

No one said anything so I picked up Bella and felt her pamper. She was wet and her pamper was a little full.

I brought her over to the changing table and laid her down. I kissed her cheek before I untapped the straps to her pamper. "Did you have a nice nap?" I asked as I opened her pamper and lifted her legs so I could throw the pamper in the trash.

I wiped her clean and then put a new pamper on her. "Alice did you poop?" I asked as I put Bella down.

"No" she said "Let me check" I said and picked her up.

"No Daddy!" She screamed and began to cry. One of them is always cranky. I checked her pamper and it was full.

I laid her down on the changing table and she kept on getting up. I told Esme that we should've bought the changing table with a strap to hold them down.

I just let her stand. "Alice you will stand still or Daddy is going to put you in timeout" I said sternly

"No! I wan down!" she screamed as I untapped her pamper straps and took it off her. I turned her around and wiped her clean with one hand and held her against the wall with the other. She continued to cry and scream and then she kicked me right in the mouth.

I smacked the front of her hand. "That's naughty you don't hit" I said as I laid her down

"Mama!" she cried as I put a new pamper on her.

"Daddy needs a break" I said as I put her down. She didn't stop crying so I picked her up along with Bella and brought them downstairs.

When we got to the kitchen Bella started to cry for Esme too. "Hey hey you want your milk?" I asked as I put them on the counter.

I grabbed their sippy cups and gave them their milk. "There you go" I said and took Bella's pacifier from her.

As they drank their milk I got the diaper bag and took out the extra pants Esme put inthere for them. They were bright pink. I went back to the living room to get there shoes and then dressed them.

"I done Dada" Bella said and handed me her sippy cup that was half full. "Good girl" I said and kissed her cheek. When Alice finished I brought them to the living room and we played a little bit.

The girls were putting "make up" on me. "Here Daddy" Alice said and handed a pink boa.

"Oh thank you" I said and put it around my neck. Bella was combing my hair with her pink princess comb.

"So we have a few more hours here before your brother gets here. Do you two want to go Build a Bear?" I asked "Or we can go to….Mommy told me about it um American Girl?" I asked

"What is that?" Alice asked

"It a place where you make your own stuff animal and then you dress it and take it home" I said

"Do you want to do that your do you want a baby doll?" I asked

"Animals Animals!" They said

"Okay lets put your fleeces on and then we'll take the car" I said

I put on there fleeces and put their hoods on. "Your so cute" I said to them. I took a picture of them and sent it to Esme.

I slung the diaper bag over my shoulder and picked them up and took them to the car. I opened the doors and then put them in their car seats.

I put the diaper bag in the back with them and then shut the door. I ran to the house so I could the stroller and when I came back I put it in the trunk.

"Off we go!" I said

"Pick a stuffed animal girls!" I said as I moved them around the store.

"Dada I get out?" Alice asked. I unstrapped her and pulled her out. "Stay where Daddy can see you" I said

"Bella do you want to get out too?" I asked her. She shook her head. I think she's overwhelmed at the orphanage they didn't have their own toys. She probably wasn't used to choices.

"Come on pick one" I said as I unstrapped her and let her out the stroller.

"Look there are pony's and there's an elephant" I said

"Dada I wan this one!" Alice said and held up one of the yellow horses from My Little Pony. They are obsessed with that show.

"Wow. Are you sure that's the one you want?" I asked

She nodded "Her name is fluttershy" she said

"Bella they have twilight sparkle too!" Alice said

Bella came back with a purple unicorn looking horse. "Okay now we go stuff them" I said

After we stuffed the animals the girls got to wash them and I held them up so they could reach.

"Go pick out an outside for them" I said

"Daddy horse's don't wear anything" Bella said

"Then pick out accessories" I said and handed them each a basket.

"Dada I can get this one too?" Alice asked holding up some fake food for the horse

"Yes of course you can" I said

Esme's POV:

"Thank you so much Keira" I said as I lifted Edward into my arms.

"No problem he was great" he said

"Say thank you" I said "Thank you" Edward said and laid his head on my shoulder

I put Edward in his car seat, strapped him in, and drove back home.

"Were going to see your sister! And Daddy!" I said as I opened the door with my key.

Edward ran in "Daddy I'm back!" he said

Carlisle was playing with the girls in the living room. The girls were wearing their hot pink two piece pajamas. Bella's long wet hair was tied back into a messy knot. The girls also had new toys in their hands and a whole bunch of other new toys around them.

"Hey buddy" Carlisle said as he hugged Edward and kissed his forehead. "Did you have fun?" he asked

"Yeah we went to an arcade and I won toys! Then we went to Friendly's! " he said. I made him put the toys in his backpack because I didn't want the twins to see them.

"Mama! Mama!" The twins said. I kneeled down to the floor and hugged them. "Hi babies! Did you miss me?" I asked and kissed their foreheads

"Oh really?" he said as he helped Edward take his shoes and jacket off.

Edward noticed their toys. "That's not fair!" he yelled "They got those!" he said pointing to their My Little Ponies

"Edward you got toys too" I said "But not that many! I want one!" he yelled

"Your sisters said nothing when you barged about going to the arcade" Carlisle said

"That's better then the arcade! They're babies they don't care!" He cried "I want one of those!"

"Edward that's not nice you spent all day with Emmett and Keira took you out. Your not being very appreciative" I said sternly

"I don't care I want one!" he said "After this little tantrum your having right now you won't get anything unless Mommy tells me you were good for the rest of the week" Carlisle said

Edward began to cry "No fair!"

I sighed "I'll take him upstairs for his shower" I said and stood up

"I can do it" Carlisle said. I shook my head "I got it" I said and pecked him on the lips.

Bella ran to Edward and hugged him "Don't cry bubby" she said. I guess that was her word for brother.

Edward pushed her off "No!" he said. Bella didn't cry as Carlisle picked her up off the floor.

"Okay now your going to timeout when your shower is finished" I said and picked him up.

He kicked and screamed as I brought him upstairs. I'm sure he's just tired.

"I want Daddy! I want Daddy!" he cried as I laid him down on the bed in his room.

I tried to take his pants off but kept on kicking and kicking. "Edward stop it" I said

"Daddy!" he screamed and kicked at me again this time he hit me right in the nose. My notrils flared.

I turned Edward over on his side and gave him five sharp swats on his bottom. He began to cry harder but he didn't move. "You don't hit Mommy. Or anyone" I said sternly

I took off his socks and then I tugged off his jeans and underwear. I took his shirt off and then put him on my hip and took him to his bathroom.

I rubbed his back as he stopped crying. I kissed his hair. "I'm sorry" he sniffed

"Thank you my big boy" I said as I turned on the shower. I took the shower head down and then put Edward in.

I scrubbed him with soap twice, washed him down and then wrapped him in a towel. I kissed his cheek as I picked him up.

"You smell so good" I said and peppered his cheek with kisses as I laid his down on his bed. I unwrapped the towel around his body and put some lotion on my hands.

Edward yawned as I rubbed the lotion on his arms, legs, stomach, and back. "Oh is it bedtime?" I asked and put his underwear on.

"I wanna say goodnight to Daddy" he said. "You will and your going to say sorry to Bella for pushing her like that" I said

I dressed him in his space themed footie pajamas and picked him up. "Go straight to Bella and say sorry" I said as I brought him downstairs.

Carlisle was giving the girls a high five for cleaning up the living room. "Good job!" he said

I put Edward down and he slowly walked over to Bella with his head down "I'm sorry I pushed you" he said and gave her a hug.

"Good job Edward" Carlisle said "Okay bedtime everyone!" I said

Carlisle's POV:

I wrapped my arms around Esme as she got in bed. The kids were asleep.

"The girls were a handfull" I said "Okay tell me everything" she said

"Well I took them to the park right? I thought it would be fun, and the girls started fussing so I stop at a park bench to check their diapers. Both of them pooped and they just kept on crying for you while changed them. I was so upset and then when I finished they didn't stop crying either. So I took them to the turtle and duck pond. Bella really enjoyed that"

"Oh she did I saw the picture you sent me" she said

"Yeah she had fun until she put her hands in the water. I took her away from in and she got upset as I brought her to the park bench. She was crying her eyes out when I strapped her into the stroller so I could wipe her hands. She kept on crying for you" I said

"What did she say?"

"I want my mama" I said

"Aww she really does love me. I thought it would take awhile" she said as I kissed her forehead

"So I know we have to apply Edward for kindergarten after the summer but what do you think about summer camp" She asked

"Honey it's not fair to him if we send him to summer camp and watch the twins" I said

"Carlisle I have to start working again this summer and camp isn't all day and I can always pick him up early" she said "And Emmett is going to a really great summer camp not to far from the house"

"What about the twins?" I asked

"Isabel said she'll come over and help me while I'm at work and since Adam is coming back to the hospital she's going to be alone with Rose and Jasper. We can help each other" she said

"I think that's a good idea and the kids all need a wellness check up before they can go anywhere" I said

Esme sighed "Oh so much to do"

**Are you guys still enjoying the story? Do you have any ideas or request? **


	4. Needles and Pool Party

Esme's POV:

So today is Edward and Alice's physical. Edward and Alice are the ones were worried about when the needles come out so it's best we have them together. Carlisle and I are both going with them and Bella is at Isabel's. She had her physical yesterday and she was a very big girl and didn't cry till the very end of her bloodtest and she didn't make a pep when she got her shot.

The nurse made us put gowns on the kids Alice really didn't like it and began to fuss. "Mama I wan this off!" she cried

I picked her up and put her on my hip. Edward was sitting on the examination table and Carlisle was playing with him.

There was a knock at the door before Dr. Ross came in. She is also Emmett's doctor.

"Hello!" she said to Alice "How are you?"

Alice tucked her head into my shoulder "She's nervous" I said as I rubbed her back.

"That's fine you can sit with her over there and I'll do Edward first" She said as she went over to her computer

"Okay so his weight and height are fine for his age. Is he a picky eater?" she asked

"No" I said "And he isn't allergic to anything?"

"No he had his test yesterday" I said

"Okay I'll get started with the examination then" she said as she put gloves on

She turned to Edward "Hi honey. I'm just going to check your heart now okay?" she said as she opened the front of his gown.

Edward whimpered when she put the stethoscope on his chest. "It's okay buddy" Carlisle said to him

She checked his ears and when she finished she opened the rest on his gown and pressed on his stomach and checked his hip joints.

"Is he using the bathroom okay? No pain or problems?" she asked as she pulled his underwear down and checked him. "No not at all" Carlisle said

Edward began to cry. I didn't blame him he's probably scared and confused. "Your okay" Dr. Ross said and stood him up on the examination table

"Mommy!" he cried

I stood up with Alice on my hip and stayed near the examination table while Dr. Ross continued the examination

Dr. Ross turned Edward around "Can you touch your toes for me?" she asked

Edward didn't move so Carlisle bent him down for Dr. Ross. "Okay he does need two injections and some b-l-o-o-d-w-o-r-k. Would you like to do that now or after Alice?"

"Now" Carlisle and I said in unison.

"Okay I'll be back with another nurse" she said. Carlisle put Edward's green long sleeved shirt on him.

I put Alice in a chair and gave her my phone after I started a game for her. I didn't want her to pay attention to Edward while he got his shots.

I picked up Edward and laid him down on the examination table. He was still a little upset.

I kissed his cheek. "Mommy am I getting needles?" he asked as the nurse and Dr. Ross came back in.

"Your going to be Mommy's big boy" I said

Edward began to panic "No I don't want a shot!" he cried

"It's okay buddy it will be quick" Carlisle said and held him down from the front as I held his legs down so the nurse could wipe his legs with alcohol.

Dr. Ross took the cap off the shot. Edward began to sob "No! No shot!" he screamed

Dr. Ross gave Edward the first shot and he pop his little chest up trying to break the hold we had on him and cried.

Edward cried harder when she gave him the second and third. The nurse put band-aids on Edward and then I picked him up as he cried.

"Shhh it's okay" I said as I sat down in the bloodtest chair with him and he knew exactly what was happening

"No! No more!" he cried as I held his arm out for the nurse and she tied a piece a yellow tape around his arm so she could find a vein.

"It will only hurt for a second" Carlisle said

Dr. Ross sat down in front of us with the needle and put in into Edward's arm. He screamed and continued to cry.

"It hurts!" he cried. I kissed his cheek "I know baby it's almost over" I was holding tears back. I hated seeing him in so much pain

Dr. Ross put a cotton swab over the needle and took it out of Edward's arm. Edward calmed down a bit when she put a band-aid on it.

I gave him to Carlisle and brought Alice over to the examination table. "I'm going to take him for a walk" Carlisle said as he took out Edward who was sobbing into his arms with his clothes.

Dr. Ross came back in "I hate doing that" she said

"He'll be fine" I said

Dr. Ross opened Alice's gown and Alice already wanting to get out of it took the rest of it off. "Oh looks like someone's ready for their check up" Dr. Ross said and tapped Alice's nose

She checked Alice heart and she even let her listen too. "That's my heart?" Alice asked

"Yes it is" Dr. Ross said and laid her down. She checked her joints reflexes and stomach. She untapped her pamper so she could check her hips better.

"Have you started potty training her yet?" Dr. Ross asked

"No not yet" I said "I would like to though"

"You should start getting her and Bella used to the idea of the potty. Especially if you want to put them in a good pre-school" she said as she opened her pamper. "Does she tell you when she's wet or dirty?"

"Yes" I said

"Then it's time. I would suggest to not let her wear pampers around the house so she has to use the toilet. Be ready for accidents though" Dr. Ross said with a smirk

"Her skin is very dry like Bella's do you put lotion on her every night?" she asked and as she lifted Alice's legs and took her pamper completely off and turned her over to her stomach. Alice really didn't mind she likes being naked.

"I try too but I was told not to put too much lotion on her because she's young and it may irritate her skin" I said and rubbed Alice's dry back

"I think you should put baby powder on her rear, back, and legs because that where it's the worst. Please contact us if it gets worse" she said. She reached under the examination table and grabbed a pamper. She put it on Alice and stood her up.

"Your pretty" Alice said

"Oh thank you" She said

"You can put her dress back on" Dr. Ross said as she sat down at her computer

I redressed Alice and put her on my hip. "Her weight is good and she's a little bit on the smaller side with her height but that's okay cause she only turned two four months ago right?" she asked

"Yes" I said

"Okay so she only needs one injection and one test" Dr. Ross said "I'll be right back" she said and left the room.

I kissed Alice's cheek "You're a big girl" I said

Dr. Ross came back in with the nurse and I sat Alice down on my lap and held her arms down. "No Mama!" Alice cried when she saw the needle

"It's okay baby" I said and kissed her hair as she started to cry and scream

Dr. Ross gave Alice her shot and she screamed. "Ow!" she cried "You're mean!" she said to Dr. Ross as she put a band- aid on her.

I carried her over to the chair for her bloodtest and held her arm out for the needle. "No! No! I wan Dada!" she cried

The nurse put the tape around Alice's arm. "What a pair of lungs she has on her"

Dr. Ross found a vein and put the needle in Alice's arm. "STOP IT!" Alice screamed

"Shhhh your okay baby" I said and kissed Alice's hair. Dr. Ross got a cotton swab out it over the needle and pulled it out of Alice's arm which just made her cry harder. She a band-aid on Alice and I stood up with my crying toddler in my arms.

"It's over" I said as I rocked her back and fourth. I got my purse and gave Alice her blanket. "Thank you Dr. Ross" I said as I got the carrier out and strapped it to my chest.

I picked up Alice and put her into the carrier and secured her in closer to my chest after I put her fleece on. I grabbed my purse and left.

"Let's go find Daddy" I said and kissed her forehead. She was still crying a little bit about the pain.

Carlisle was in the waiting room with Edward on his lap who was also still upset. My poor babies.

Carlisle put Edward on his hip and walked over to us. He kissed Alice's hair. "How was she?" he asked

"Good until she got her shots" I said

Edward began to cry causing the other people in the waiting room to turn to us. "I wanna go home! I don't like this place" he cried

"Okay okay were leaving" I said as we left

I took Alice out the carrier and put her in her car seat as Carlisle strapped Edward in.

I unstrapped the carrier from me and put it in the back with the kids. "You guys want your cups?" I asked and handed them their sippy cups filled with juice. I know Carlisle won't be focusing on the road if they're crying like this.

I sat in the passenger seat and closed the door. Carlisle drove to Isabel's. "Will you be okay with them while I get Bella? " I asked

He nodded "They'll calm down soon it's naptime anyway" he said and kissed me. "Bye babies" I said to our kids and blew them a kiss.

I got out the car and walked over to the house. I knocked on the door. Isabel answered with Jasper on her hip. "Hi!" she said "How was the doctors?" she asked

I walked in "Edward didn't like it at all and Alice was fine until she got her shots" I said and took my shoes off.

"We made monkey munch" Isabel said and kissed Jasper's cheek "What's that?" I asked

"It cereal with melted chocolate and peanut butter covered in powered sugar and then you put it all in a plastic bag bag and shake it" Isabel said

"Oh boy" I said "She really liked it" Isabel said

"Mama!" Bella said from the living room. She was sitting on the couch with Rosalie between her legs.

"Aww are you having fun with Rosalie?" I asked and kissed her forehead

"Yeah!" she said. Adam, Isabel's husband was in the living room watching them. "Doctor's appointments didn't go to well huh?" he asked

"No they did not" I said "We take Rosalie and Jasper at different times too because they are just so loud together we cannot handle the crying" Adam said

"Mama can I get earrings?" Bella asked

"Earrings who has earrings?" I asked "Remember I told you we had an appointment at the mall?" Isabel asked

"I thought you were joking around you pierced Rosalie's ears?" I asked

"Yes! I can't believe you didn't notice she barely cried!" Isabel said

"Barely is an understatement" Adam said "But she stopped crying as soon as I picked her up" Isabel said

"Let me see" I said as picked Rosalie up and held her in front of me. She had a small pair of diamond studs in her ears. "Your so pretty!" I said

Rose giggled. "Was it expensive?" I asked "If you buy the starter kit the piercing is free but you have to pay for the earrings" Isabel said

"How much were they?" I asked

"More then my Gucci purse but it was worth it because they'll last until she's one and a half" Isabel said

"You could of gotten them for free if you just asked Carlisle they do it at the hospital" I said

"But they don't have those studs at the hospital" Isabel said as she but Jasper in his bouncer as he let out a huge yawn.

"Mama I wan them too" Bella whined

"It hurts baby" I said "You won't like that"

"But the baby stopped crying" she said. I handed Rosalie to Adam who put her on his lap as she started to chew on her fingers.

I picked Bella up "Come on it's naptime" I said and I put her on my hip

"But I like it here" she whined. Oh it is naptime alright.

"'I'll drive you guys" Adam said and stood up with Rosalie. "Isabel I'm going to take her with me she'll fall asleep in the car"

"Okay" she said and kissed him on the lips. And then she did it again and again and again until I cleared my throat.

"Opps it's been awhile" she said

"Okay to much information" I said as I left with Adam "Thank you so much for watching her" I said

"Anytime!" she yelled

"Mama" Rosalie said "No dada Rosalie say dada" Adam said

"Mamamama" she said. I laughed

I put Bella in the extra car seat I gave them in their minivan and strapped her in as Adam did the same with Rosalie.

Carlisle POV:

**TWO WEEKS LATER:**

Now that summer is almost here Esme started working as a interior designer again. When she's not at home Isabel and Keira will sometimes watch the kids.

Today were having a barbeque and pool party. I was with Edward he was helping me get pool toys and supplies for the cooking.

"That one!" Edward said pointing to a inflatable whale that you can ride on from the cart. "Good eye buddy. We'll get three of those and we need the chairs too" I said and grabbed a few inflatable chairs.

"Daddy Mommy said we need floaties for Bella and Alice" Edward said

"Good call buddy Daddy forgot about that" I said and grabbed toddler floaties and waterproof pampers

"Okay now we just have to get the drinks, plates, and cups" I said as I pushed the cart towards those items

"Now we check out?" Edward asked

"Yes we do" I said

When we finished shopping I lead Edward to the ice cream shop "All this hard work we deserve ice cream right buddy?" I asked

"Yeah!"

Esme's POV:

The girls were helping me put icing on the cupcakes. We just finished my famous lemon meringue cupcakes they're Carlisle and Isabel's favorite.

I took Dr. Ross's advice and the girls only wear shirts and dresses around the house. No pamper. Bella is doing better then Alice she's had a few accidents but she's trying where as Alice doesn't want anything to do with the potty. I reward the girls with stickers and candy or any other treat when they use the potty.

"Mama I'm done with mine" Alice said

"Good girl will you go sit on the potty now?" I asked

"No" she said crossing her arms.

"I go" Bella said and got off her chair and went to the potty in the living room. She pulled her dress up and sat down.

"See Bella can do it" I said and picked up Alice. "I don't want to!" she yelled

"You want to be a baby or a big girl?" I asked as I put her down in front of the potty and kneeled in front of her.

"A big girl" she said as I lifted her dress. "Then show Mommy you're a big girl and sit on the potty. I'll give you a cupcake" I said

"Okay!" Alice said and sat down

"I finished!" Bella said after three minutes and stood up. She pooped. "Oh my goodness Bella! You pooped in the potty! Good girl!" I said and kissed her cheek

I turned her around, grabbed the baby wipes near the potties, lifted her dress and wiped her clean. "Your such a good girl" I said

"I'm a big girl" she said "Yes you are" I said and picked her up. I sat her down in her highchair and gave her the cupcake she made.

"Mommy I done" Alice said and stood up. "You peed in the potty!" I said as I wiped her "Good girl" I said and picked her up

Carlisle and Edward walked in with a whole bunch of bags as I gave Alice her cupcake.

"Lets get this part started!" Carlisle said

**THRITY MINUTES LATER:**

"Oh I just love this" Isabel said as we tanned in the beach chairs. Keira was in the pool with Emmett and Edward. Adam talking to Carlisle as he grilled some hamburgers and hotdogs on the grill with Jasper on his hip which was driving Isabel crazy because she thought Jasper would get burned.

The twins were sharing a beach chair eating some fruit they didn't want to get into the pool until I did. They were wearing matching hot pink bikinis with pink flip flops. I put swimming pull-up on then. I braided Bella's hair into two French braids.

Rosalie was in Isabel's lap wearing a purple bikini and her hair was clipped with a little purple ribbon. Isabel was also in a purple bikini

"Are you putting her in the water?" I asked Isabel

"Yes she'll go in with me" Isabel said and kissed Rose's cheek.

"Mama I don't like this" Alice said pulling at her bikini top. "Leave it on baby" I said

Adam walked over and gave Jasper to Isabel "I just got called in to the hospital" he said and pecked Isabel on the lips after he kissed Rosalie and Jasper's foreheads.

"Love you" Isabel said

"Love you too. Thank you Esme" he said and left through the back door of the house.

Jasper began to cry "Dada!" he said "Hey am I that bad?" Isabel said as she pulled one of her boobs out so she could breast feed Jasper.

I gasped "Isabel my husband is right there!" I said

"So? He's hungry!" she said "Here" I said as put a towel over them and took Rosalie.

I put her on my lap and kissed her cheek.

"Okay lets get in the pool" I said when Isabel adjusted her top and put Jasper on her hip. "Here give me Rose" Isabel said reaching for her with her free hand. I gave her Rosalie and then picked up the twins.

Bella began to whine "I don't want to!" she cried "It's just water Bella" I said as I slowly entered the pool after I put their floaties on. Rosalie and Jasper had these little baby floaties with hoods to protect them from the sun and Isabel didn't even have to hold them.

Jasper loved it he was giggling and touching the water. Rosalie didn't she was crying and screaming. "Oh it's okay baby" Isabel said and kissed her cheek.

Bella also didn't like it she was crying for Carlisle to come save her. "It's water baby" I said

Alice loved it she was swimming around with her floaties playing with the boys. Bella clung to me like a little monkey. "I wanna get out!" she cried

I grabbed the little buckets we had and poured some water over her head to get her used to it. "Dada!" she cried

Carlisle had just finished the hot dogs and burgers. He turned around when he heard Bella. "What's the matter?" he asked

Bella reached for him "You want me to come into the water?" he asked

"I wan out!" Bella cried "It's okay it's water" he said as he got in. He had on swimming trunks. He took Bella from me and walked her around the pool.

"Okay Okay come to Mommy" Isabel said as she pulled Rosalie out her floatie and held her to her chest. Rose stopped crying immediately as Isabel rubbed her back and kissed her hair.

I saw Edward putting his head under water "Edward be careful hold your breathe" I said

"This is great" Keira said as she came over to me. I nodded in agreement. "Samuel is picking up Emmett today" she said

Samuel is Keira's ex husband he cheated on her last year. "Emmett's going to be so upset because he wants to sleep over" she said

"He can sleep over when he gets back" I said

"Let's eat!" Carlisle said as he got out the pool with Bella on his hip.

Everyone was sitting at the pinic tables with food in front of them except Rosalie and Jasper who were sitting in the pac and play.

"Mommy can I go to Emmett's camp?" Edward asked

I looked at Carlisle and he nodded telling me I could tell Edward "You are" I said

"Yes!" Emmett and Edward said in unison.

We swam some more after lunch and then it was time for everyone to go. I helped Isabel put Rose and Jasper in their car seats.

"I'll see you later" she said and kissed my cheek

"Okay thanks for coming" I said

I hugged Keira and waved as she and Emmett pulled out the driveway. I went back to the backyard where the twins were still in the pool.

"Okay time to get out kiddies it's naptime" I said

Bella and Edward got out and followed Carlisle inside but Alice crossed her arms and pouted "No I wanna stay!" she yelled

"Lets go it's naptime" I said and I lifted her from the pool. "No!" Alice cried and hit my chest.

I ignored her and wrapped her in her towel as she continued her little meltdown. "Time for a nap" I said as I brought her to the living room where her clothes were. Bella was dressed in a pink onesie that said "Mommy's Girl" and she had her pacifier in her mouth. Edward was wearing a Monster Inc. shirt and underwear, he doesn't take his nap with jeans on.

Carlisle took them upstairs after they gave me a kiss. I laid Alice down ignoring her crying. I took her bikini off and then her swim pamper.

I dried off the rest of her body and put her pamper on then dressed her in her onesie and gave her blanket to her.

She stopped crying as I picked her up. "Feel better?" I asked as I brought her to her room and laid her down next to Bella who was fast asleep.

"Night night" Alice said

"Night night" I said and kissed her forehead

Carlisle POV:

It's been awhile but I have to go back to the hospital. Esme finally has a good schedule for the kids and now that it's working I have to go back.

"Where you going Daddy?" Edward asked. He was still in his pajamas from last night "Daddy had to go to work buddy" I said

"I wanna go with you" he whined

"No buddy Daddy has to got to work you be good for Mommy okay?" and kissed his forehead. Esme waking up the twins upstairs they slept in yesterday really tired them out.

"I'll call you before naptime alright?" I said. I felt so bad.

"Okay Daddy love you!" he said and ran upstairs

Esme's POV:

After breakfast I dressed the twins in hot pink sundresses with flats. I put Bella's hair in a low ponytail and put a pink clip in Alice's hair. Edward was wearing a blue shirt with overalls and blue converse.

"Go potty" I said to them as I pulled them out their high chairs. "But I don't have to" Alice whined

"Go sit on the potty so we can go to the park with Emmett and Keira. I think Isabel's coming too and she'll bring Jasper and Rosalie" I said

Alice smiled and ran to her potty.

I got the stroller, everyone's fleeces, and put the twins inside the stroller after I put pull-ups on them and their fleeces. Edward put on his fleece. I put the diaper bag in the back of the stroller and left.

"Okay lets go!" I said as we left the house.

We were meeting at a nicer park near Isabel and Keira's houses so the walk was longer and about fifteen minutes into the walk Edward began to whine. He stopped walking.

I stopped "Was is it baby?" I asked

He held is arms up to be held. "No Edward you're a big boy you can walk" I said

He crossed his arms "No! That's not fair they don't have to walk!" he yelled pointing at the twins.

"They're younger Edward they don't understand the street lights and if you don't cut this out right now we will walk back home" I said sternly

"Carry me! I'm tired!" he yelled and threw his arms out again. I can't hold him and pushed this heavy stroller.

"Edward Anthony that is enough now lets go" I said and started walking again "Mommy will walk slower"

"Your mean Mommy I want Daddy he would carry me!" Edward said. I know Carlisle and even though he adores Edward I know if Edward acted like this with him they would be walking back home after the "Carry me! I'm tired!"

"Your going to sit in timeout when we get to the park" I said

"Noooo! I'm sorry Mommy!" he cried as we entered the park.

"It's to late" I said as we entered the playground. I waved to Isabel who was sitting at one of the benches in the playground moving Rosalie and Jasper's stroller back and forth.

"Hey. Where's Keira?" I asked

"She's with Emmett at the swings" she said as I leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "Mommy I'm gonna go to the swings too!" Edward said

I grabbed his arm before he ran to the swings. "No your sitting in timeout for the little fit you just had sit down on the bench"

"Nooo! I wanna play!" he cried. "I'm not asking you Edward I'm telling you" I said

He began to cry but he did as I said. I sat down next to Isabel. Rosalie and Jasper were asleep in their stroller both of them had blue soothers in their mouths and they were both wearing navy blue onesies and jeans. Rosalie had a little blue bow in her hair.

"Guess who's six months today?" Isabel asked

"Oh right. They're getting so big!" I said. "I know I'm gonna miss it" she said.

"Mommy I go play?" Alice asked. "Yes. Bella you want to get out too?" I asked

She nodded and handed me her pacifier. "Go stay where Mama can see you alright?" I asked as I unstrapped them.

"Okay" Bella said and grabbed Alice's hand.

"You always dress them in the cutest outfits" I said gesturing to Rosalie and Jasper. "Oh thank you. I just love when they where the same thing" she said

"Edward come here" I said. Edward walked over to me his eyes were puffy and his nose was running. "Honey you know Mommy doesn't like punishing you but you can't have fits like that" I said

"I'm sorry" he said and wrapped his arms around my neck. I kissed his cheek. "Let Mommy wipe your nose and then you can play with Emmett"

I grabbed baby wipes from the diaper bag and wiped his nose. "All set big boy go play"

Edward ran off to Emmett.

**Next chapter we will flash forward two years. They will still be getting ready for summer though, get ready for a birthday party, vacations, new questions, and fun!**


	5. Two Years Later

**TWO YEARS LATER:**

**Edward: 6 **

**Emmett: 5**

**Alice and Bella: 4**

**Rosalie and Jasper: 2**

Esme's POV:

The kids have grown so much Edward is in the first grade with his best friend Emmett. Emmett is very smart for his age and he skipped pre-school and went straight to kindergarten with Edward. Edward also has had a fascination with the piano and takes lessons twice a week. Lately Edward has been watching what Carlisle calls "girl shows" like iCarly or Victorious it drives him crazy because he says he's trying to raise a "man". I ignore it I love my Edward no matter what.

The twins go to pre-school three days a week. Alice is my little diva she is very headstrong and when she doesn't get what she wants she makes it very clear that she is upset. Tantrums sadly are still common for her. She is much closer to me then she is to Carlisle. We go shopping all the time and she helps me get my outfits ready. She has a special connection to Jasper, they adore each other and they even kiss on lips sometimes which drives Carlisle crazy because he thinks his little girl is growing up.

Bella is the calm one but she's either really really happy or really really sad and when she cries the whole house can hear it. She has Carlisle wrapped around her little finger they do almost everything together when she isn't feeling well she just plays in Carlisle's office. For four years-old she helps me a lot she'll do the laundry, organize the clothes, and wash the dishes. Of course she is still super close to Alice and they still share their big princess bed. She has a special relationship with Rosalie she cries for her a lot and Rosalie see's her as a big sister.

"Mommy is Daddy coming back home soon?" Bella asked. She and Alice are sitting at the table reading the books they were assigned at pre-school.

"He's picking up Edward from his piano lesson honey" I said as I cooked dinner which was chicken parmesan with pasta in marinara sauce.

"Mommy what's our real mommy's name?" Alice asked. I almost dropped the spatula I was holding.

We told the twins they were adopted six months ago. It didn't to well they both cried because they were upset that I wasn't there real mommy. I explained to them that we loved them and though we may not be related by blood that doesn't make my love for them any different. I was on the verge of tears the whole time. Of course Edward knew he was adopted and the sad thing is his biological parents have reached out to us many times and Edward doesn't want to meet them.

I turned around and sat down next to her after I lowered the heat on the stove. "Why do you ask honey did someone say something at school?" I asked

"We have to do family trees in school and we want our real mommy and daddy in it too" Bella said

I tried to hide the hurt look on my face. I'm not ready to tell them yet. "Your mommy's name is Marie Alice" I said

"My name is Marie Alice" Alice said smiling. "And Marie is my middle name!" Bella said

"Yes and your daddy's name was Ezra and his mother's name was Isabella" I said

"Like me!" Bella said "Can we meet our mommy and daddy?" Alice asked

Their father passed away two days before they were born from a heart attack and their mother wants nothing to do with them I tried to get her to connect with the twins when they turned three but then I was told she wanted a closed adoption. "You can't" I said

"Why?" Bella asked "Remember when we were at church and we learned that people go to heaven when they die?" I asked

They nodded "Well….your daddy went to heaven before you were born and your mommy was very very sad and she couldn't take care of you so she took you to the orphanage….and because she didn't want to confuse you guys she told the people at the orphanage that when you got a new mommy and daddy she would never see you again"

Bella blinked tears out her eyes and Alice started crying "That's no fair Mommy!" Bella cried

"No fair!" Alice cried.

"Shhhh! Shhhh!" I said as I picked them up. "It will be alright" I said and kissed their cheeks

Carlisle's POV:

"Where are the girls?" I asked Esme after she kissed Edward and told him dinner was at the table.

"They fell asleep" she said before she pecked me on the lips

"Why did they have a rough day at school or something?" I asked

"I told them about Ezra and Marie" she whispered

"Why would you do that we agreed to do that together" I whispered

"I'm sorry they got it out of me. They were making family trees for school" she said

"Oh my gosh. I hope they're okay" I said and ran my fingers through my hair

THE NEXT MORNING:

The girls slept through the night I walked down the hallway to their room to get them showered and ready for breakfast. They don't have pre-school today and Esme was getting Edward ready for school.

I opened the door to their room. Alice and Bella were still dressed in their clothes from yesterday. Alice had her blanket wrapped around her and Bella. She doesn't carry it around anymore but she still sleeps with it.

"Girls it's time to wake up. Come don't you want breakfast?" I asked and rubbed their backs

Bella sat up first and reached her arms up to be carried. I picked her up and kissed her hair "Hi honey did you sleep well?" I asked

She rubbed her eyes and nodded "Go turn on the shower water and put your clothes in the hamper" I said as I put her down

I picked up Alice as she began to wake up. I kissed her cheek and she laid her head on my shoulder "Are you still sleepy?"

After I showered the girls and dressed them into jean shorts and yellow shirts with a pink butterfly on it I carried them downstairs to breakfast.

I put them down and kissed Edward's temple "You ready for school buddy?" I asked

He pouted "It's not fair that I have to go to school and they just sit here all day and play!" He cried

"Edward you know they do work too they're just sitting in a school house" Esme said "Now eat or waffles or you'll have to bring them with you on the bus"

Edward kept on pouting "Edward fix your face or your not going to the birthday party this weekend or your playdate after school" I said. I hate when he pouts he's way to big for that.

He stopped pouting and ate his waffles. "Rosalie and Jasper are coming over today girls!" Esme said

"Yay! My Jasper is coming!" Alice said "Are they staying for a long time?" Bella asked

"Yes they should be here soon" Esme said and kissed Bella's hair.

"Mommy can you walk me to the bus? I don't want Daddy" Edward said and gave her his clean plate.

"Of course honey" She said "Give Daddy hug and kiss and then we can go" she said

Edward hugged me "Bye love you" he said

"Love you buddy have a good day at school" I said and kissed his cheek.

Esme took Edward out and I kissed the twins goodbye. "Bye Daddy!" Bella said

"Bye Bella you two be good for Mommy and be gentle with the twins they're younger than you"

Esme's POV:

After my boys left I got ready for Rosalie and Jasper. I took out Bella and Alice's old high chairs and put them in the kitchen for them.

Rosalie and Jasper turned two three days ago and their birthday party is tomorrow. Isabel and Adam are going shopping getting everything ready and I offered to watch the twins since Keira is at work.

The girls were standing in front of the door jumping up and down "When are they coming? When are they coming?" They said on and on and on.

"Girls remember they've never been here without their mommy so they may cry" I said as I got the pac n play out and put it in the living room. Isabel told me they would be ready for their morning nap when they get here.

The door bell ringed

"Who is it?" Bella asked

"It's Isabel, Adam, Jasper, and Rosalie" Isabel said on the other side of the door. The girls opened the door.

"Hi girls! Are you excited to take care of your babies?" Isabel asked as she pushed the twins stroller in, they were facing her so I couldn't see them.

"Oh they look so cute!" I said as I walked over to the stroller. Rosalie and Jasper were both wearing red onesies and Rosalie's said "Princess Rose" and she was wearing it with a frilly jean skirt and red flats, her long blonde wavy hair was in a half pony tail. Jasper's said "King Jasper" and he wore it with jean shorts and red converse.

"Thank you we got the shirts custom made" Adam said as she picked up Rosalie into his arms. "You two be good for Esme and play with Bella and Alice Mommy and Daddy will see you soon" Isabel said as she took Jasper out the stroller and put him down.

Alice hugged him "Hi my Jasper!" she said

"So is everything they need in the diaper bag? Pampers? Cups?" I asked

"Oh they don't need pampers anymore they're pretty much fully potty trained please just keep the bathroom doors open so they know where it is. They have on pull-ups though" Isabel said

"How? They just turned two?" I asked

"They don't like being changed so we started early" Adam said as he put Rosalie down but Rose clung to him.

"Oh if they cry no I mean when they cry Jasper has Puff it's his little green dragon with the blanket attached to the back of it's neck he takes every where. If that doesn't work he has his soothers. Rosalie has her fluffy pink blanket and her soothers, if that doesn't work you can give her a the bottle in the diaper bag, Jasper too" Isabel said

"They like Elmo and Peppa Pig" Adam said he kissed Rosalie's cheek a few times "Be good Daddy loves you" he said and tried to put her down again. Rose whimpered and shook her head "No Dada!" she cried

"Mommy and Daddy are going bye bye baby your okay" Isabel said and kissed Rosalie's hair as she unlatched Rosalie from Adam and put her on the ground.

"No Mama I go!" Jasper cried

I picked Rosalie up as she started to cry. "Good luck!" Isabel said as she and Adam left.

Rosalie did the little cough cough scream and cry thing Bella used to do, and then Jasper too.

"No don't cry Rosie" Bella said as I put her on the ground "Mama! Mama!" They cried

Rosalie began to bang on the door trying to open it. "I wan my Mama an Dada!" she cried

"It's okay Jasper let's go play" Alice said and took his hand. "Here let him have his dragon" I said as I opened the diaper bag and got out Jasper's dragon.

I gave it to Jasper and Alice took him upstairs as he started to quiet down. Rosalie was still screaming and banging on the door.

"Hey Bella" I said. Bella turned to me. "Let's read a book she'll come over eventually go pick one" I said

Bella ran to the living room to get a book. "Mama!" Rosalie screamed she stopped banging on the door and began to look through the diaper bag. She grabbed her blanket and went back to the door.

"Rose you want to read a book?" Bella asked and handed me her old Elmo book. About three minutes into the book Rose stopped crying and began to suck on her thumb. Then she slowly walked over to Bella and sat on her lap.

When I finished the book she was asleep. Bella pouted "Now we can't play" she said

"She's tired from all that crying" I said as I picked Rosalie up and placed her in the pac n play.

I covered her in her blanket and put her pacifier next to her in case she woke up.

"Let's go see what Alice and Jasper are doing" I said as I picked Bella up and headed up the stairs to their room.

Alice was to distracted with her princess trains that she didn't even notice that Jasper was asleep in her bed.

"Alice" I said as I put Bella down "How did you not notice that Jasper was asleep?" I asked

"Uh oh he can sleep in here Mommy don't take him" Alice said as I picked up Jasper and laid his head on my shoulder.

"Oh no Alice if he wakes up in here without his sister he'll start crying again" I said and brought him downstairs the girls followed me.

I laid Jasper in the pac n play next to Rosalie with his dragon/blanket. "Okay since they're asleep you two can start your workbooks" I said

The girls crossed their arms "Noooo! No fair I don't want to Mommy!" They said

"Go get your workbooks" I said

"No! We only get Wednesday and Friday off and you ruined it with workbooks!" Bella yelled

I turned around when Rosalie started crying. "Bella go sit in timeout Alice you can go join her if you want" I said and went to get Rose.

I picked her up "Shhhhh go back to sleep" I said and I bounced her.

By the time I put Rosalie back down both the girls were in timeout. Alice just sat there so she wouldn't have to do her work.

"Go get your workbooks girls or you can go upstairs with a sore bottom and take a nap" I said Alice got her workbook and went upstairs to her room stomping her feet.

"You're mean Mommy you just want to spank us" Bella said as she grabbed her workbook from the living room.

I grabbed Bella's arm and kneeled down to her level "You know that isn't true Bella your being very ru-" I said

"Yes it is!" Bella said and pushed me away. That caught me so off guard I fell back right on my ass. I gasped.

I grabbed her arm before she ran way and spanked her bottom three times. She started crying "You're so mean I want my real mommy back!" she cried

Oh so that's what this is all about.

I picked her up as she started sobbing. "Hey" I said as I sat down on the couch with her "You know Mommy loves you, Alice, and Edward more then anything even if were not blood related right? I love you Bella and I don't punish you because I hate you. I punish to show you that what you did was wrong. Okay?"

"O-okay" she sniffed. I kissed her cheek "I'm sorry Bella. I know you want to have them in your family tree"

"I w-want my Rosalie" she said

"Bella do you understand what Mommy just said? Do you feel better now?" I asked

She shrugged and got off my lap. I guess were not doing workbooks right now.

I went upstairs to get Alice. She wasn't doing her work she was playing with her trains.

"Alice you can go downstairs it's snack time" I said

"Mommy they woke up!" Alice said jumping up and down when the twins stood up in the pac n play. "I know Alice I think they're ready for snack time"

"Hi Rosie!" Bella said. Rosalie's lip began to tremble "Mama" she said. "Oh it's okay honey here say hi to Bella" I said as I sat her down on the couch.

I picked up Jasper and put him on my hip. He smiled up at me. I smiled back "Hello you handsome boy. Are you hungry?" I asked as I brought him to the kitchen.

I never got to experience the toddler years with Edward. I feel like I finally get my chance to experience what it would've been like.

I grabbed four banana vanilla yogurts for the babies, and granola bars, and some shopped up strawberries and kiwis for Bella and Alice.

"Okay you need your milk" I said as Jasper began to fuss. I grabbed two sippy cups for Alice and Bella, then grabbed the two 9oz Tommee Tippee bottles for Rosalie and Jasper along with some almond milk. My girls don't usually drink almond milk but they like it. Rosalie and Jasper don't drink cows milk.

"Mommy put him down! I want my baby! You gave Bella hers!" Alice yelled

"Alice he's not a toy and that's not nice go sit in the living room" I said as I filled the bottles and sippy cups with almond milk and closed them.

"Baba?" Jasper asked pointing to his bottle.

"I'll feed him Mommy!" Alice said

"Hold on Alice let me put him in the highchair and then you can feed him, but you need to eat too" I said "Push this highchair to the living room"

Jasper started crying. "Where did my Mama go?" he cried. Rosalie ran to me "I wanna go home!" she cried

"Oh honey your just hungry come here" I said as I picked her up. Bella brought her highchair to the living room and I put them inside them and put their food on the trays.

Bella and Alice fed the twins and ate. "Baba" Rosalie said and reached for her bottle. Bella snatched it away "No you have to eat first Rosie!" Bella said

Rosalie started crying "Please!" she cried

"Bella give her the bottle" I said as I sat on the couch. "Eat your food. She's confused she wants Isabel" I said

Alice was feeding Jasper his yogurt as she ate her granola bar. "I wish they could stay here forever" Alice said

After all the kids ate their snacks I laid Rosalie and Japer down on couch with their bottles, turned the tv on for them, and gave the twins their work books.

"You can sit at the couch and do your work" I said. Rosalie got off the couch "Pee potty?" she asked

I picked Rosalie up and brought her to the toilet. She did her business and after I wiped her clean I helped her wash her hands and brought her back to the living room. "Jasper do you have to go potty too?" I asked

He shook his head and drank his bottle. I handed Rosalie hers but she shook her head "No more" she said

"You want this?" I asked handing her the soother from the pac n play. I didn't want her to start crying again.

I put it in her mouth and sat her down on the couch with Bella.

"Bella and Alice will you be Mommy's helpers and watch them while I get some work done?" I asked

They nodded.

I got in hour of work done and then I heard crying downstairs. "Mommy Jasper fell off the couch!" Alice yelled

I closed my laptop and ran down hallway, down the stairs, and into the living room. Jasper was crying his eyes out of the floor with tears streaming down his cheeks as he cried. "How did he fall you two were supposed to watch him" I asked

"He was trying to get his bottle" Alice said

He had a small bump on his head but other then that he was fine. I gave him his dragon blanket and picked him up. "Oh it's alright" I said and kissed his forehead.

"Shhhhh" I said as I rubbed his back and sat down on the couch next to Rosalie. "Uh oh" Rosalie said behind her soother

"Yeah he fell down" I said

Rosalie took her soother out and kissed Jasper on the forehead "Don't cry" she said

Jasper cried turned into sniffles "Paci" he said

I gave him his soother and sat him down right next to his sister. He laid his head on Rosalie's shoulder. "Aww that is so sweet!" I said as I took my phone out my pocket, took a picture of them, and sent it to Isabel.

**What the hell happened to my son's head? **Isabel texted

I shouldn't have sent the photo I forgot how protective she is

**He fell off the couch while he was getting his bottle. I'm so sorry I wasn't there when it happened**

She texted back **He'll be fine, how were they when we left?**

**Jasper calmed down eventually but Rosalie cried so much she fell asleep in Bella's lap after**

**Oh I was worried about that. I got to go but text or call me if something goes wrong**

"Do you guys want to play in the backyard?" I asked

"Yes! We finished our workbooks Bella said

"Okay let's go then!" I said

Bella, Alice, and Jasper were playing with the bubble guns while Rosalie and I put some new flowers in the garden.

"Pretty" Rosalie said pointing to the flowers

"Yeah, you want to water them now?" I asked

She nodded. "Good job your so steady" I said as I watched Rosalie water all the flowers.

"They gonna grow bigger and bigger?" Rose asked

"Yes they are" I said as I picked her up and put her on my hip. "You want to help me make lunch?" I asked

She nodded. "Bella Alice watch Jasper okay? Mommy's going to start lunch keep the door open so I can hear you guys" I said

"Okay!" They said as they played with the bubbles.

I sat Rosalie down on the counter and let her put the cheese and tomatoes on the bread after she washed her hands. I cut up some fruit for them as well and called the kids back inside after I heated the sandwiches and put the fruit on their plates along with one sugar cookie.

I gave Alice and Bella some apple juice. I gave Rosalie and Jasper their milk bottles back.

"Potty" Jasper said and ran out to the bathroom. "Oh you're a big boy you pooped in the potty!" I said as I wiped him. I helped him wash his hands.

"I go too" Rosalie said

"I have to use the bathroom too" Bella said

"Me too" Alice said

After _everyone _took care of business. We ate lunch and then I got everyone ready for naptime. Bella and Alice begged me to let their babies sleep in their room so I took the pac n play upstairs. Everyone was on Bella and Alice's bed. Bella and Alice took their shorts off they were shaking the babies's bottles like I do when I make their bottles.

"My blankey" Rosalie whined as I took her skirt off and just left her in her onesie.

"Here Rosie" Bella said and handed Rosalie her blanket. "Thank you" Rosalie said

I took Jasper's shorts off and then put his soother in his mouth when he started to whine and spit it out. "I'll do it Mommy" Alice said as she dragged Jasper to her lap. She rubbed his back and put his bottle in his mouth after she gave him his dragon.

"Rosalie's sleepy" Bella said as she fed Rosalie her bottle.

"Alice take his bottle out mouth and quickly put give him his soother" I said as I noticed when Jasper stopped sucking on his bottle.

"Bella do the same with Rosalie. You two need to take your nap they'll be here when you wake up" I said

Rosalie started to fuss when Bella took her bottle out her mouth but she was fine when she gave her the soother. I wrapped Rosalie in her blanket like a baby. Isabel told me she likes that and then laid her down in the pac n play. I did the same with Jasper, kissed the girls, and then went to my room.

Of course just as I'm getting settles into bed to take my nap Isabel calls.

"Hi! Can I speak to my babies?" she asked

"They are fast asleep" I said "I miss them" Isabel said sadly "But we are having so much fun getting ready for this party! They're going to love their presents!" she said

"I'm glad. Listen next week I'm going to get the girl's ears pierced-"

"Oh my gosh! Carlisle finally agreed?" she asked

"Yes and I was wondering if you would come and bring your babies for moral support" I said

"Oh of course I'll bring them! I can't wait!" She screamed I heard some taking in the background "Oh okay" she said

"Esme I got to go but please call me when they wake up. Love you!" she said and hung up


	6. Party, Piercings, and Vacation

Esme's POV:

"Did everyone get a piece of cake and some ice cream?" Isabel asked as she walked around holding two more plates of cake still in her bikini top and shorts. We sang happy birthday to the twins. They're having a princess salon/pirate pool party and there's a mini arcade. They really went all out for this one. It still doesn't top the cruise we went on for their first birthday.

Rosalie was wearing a beautiful pink dress now that the pool party was over. Her hair was pulled back into a bun with a little tiara on her head. She was eating her cake and ice cream next to Jasper who was still in his swimming trunks he started crying when Isabel tried to undress him so she just let him be.

Edward's was sitting at another table with Emmett, a boy I believe is called Cauis, and some of his other friends I didn't know by name.

Alice and Bella were sitting on the other side of Rosalie with the girls. Besides Rosalie Bella isn't very close to girls she really close to this boy from her pre-school named Jacob. He has a little brother in Rosalie and Jasper's pre-school named Seth and an older sister in the first grade named Leah.

Alice was talking to her friend Jane and Bella was talking to Jane's older brother Alec he's five. I actually met their parents today their father's name is Aro sadly they don't have mother I didn't ask why and I also met some of Isabel's friends from Rosalie and Jasper's pre-school. Senna and Zafrina's parents Tia and Benjamen. Maggie's mother Sinoban.

"I can't believe my babies are two" Isabel as she sat down beside "Jasper's a little man now"

"I felt the same way when Emmett turned two" Keira said

I nodded I couldn't really relate because the twin's came when they were two and Edward was four. "You want us to stay and clean up with you?" I asked

"No the people that work here are doing that but thank you. I don't know how were going to get all the gifts in the van though" she said

My reply was cut off when my phone rang I was about to send it straight to voicemail when I noticed it was Karen, Edward's biological mother.

"It's Karen excuse me" I said as I left the table and went outside. "Karen I would appreciate it if you would stop calling me from my cell phone" I said

"Caleb and I are in Forks for the weekend and would love to see Edward tomorrow. Please I haven't seen him since he was three" she begged

"I'm sure he could barely see you through his swollen eyes that you gave him" I snapped

"I was drunk! Every single time I put my hands on him I was drunk! I-"

"That makes it okay? To hit your son because he wet himself? Yes Edward told me what you did to him and Caleb is just as bad because he never even made an effort to just talk to Edward when you all lived under the same roof for three years! Then you drop him off at the orphanage because you can't handle it anymore? Shame on you!" I yelled

"I want to tell him I'm sorry I want to have a life with him we just needed to get our life back on track for our son we have no intention of taking him from yo-"

"Even if you tried it wouldn't happen anyway. Listen Edward doesn't want to see you two he-"

She cut me off "Ask him again then. If he doesn't ever want to see us again after that I'll respect his wishes" she said

"Fine. I have to get back to my kids now" I said and hung up

Carlisle's POV:

I rubbed Bella's back and kissed her cheek as I laid her down in bed for her nap. "Have a good nap Bella Daddy loves you" I said the party took all her energy

"Love you" she said as I closed the door. Alice was still having a tantrum downstairs about her and Bella still having to take naps and not Edward.

"I'm not sleepy!" she cried "It's not fair he always gets to play while we sleep!"

"Alice I am not going to ask you again. Go upstairs" Esme said sternly

"No!" Alice yelled

"You want a spanking?" she asked. Alice crossed her arms and stopped up the steps past me. "If I go up there and your playing with toys your in big trouble" I said

"Edward before you play can Mommy and Daddy talk to you? Your not in trouble" Esme said

"Okay" he said and sat down at the table. I sat down beside him. "Your biological mom and dad asked to see you again. Mommy and Daddy will go with you if you want but it's up to you do you want to see them?" I asked

"Yes" he said quickly. I am shocked he had never been interested in Karen and Caleb before now he wants to see them. Tomorrow.

"W-what made you change your mind so quickly?" Esme asked trying not to sound hurt

"Everyone deserves a second chance right?" he said

"Yes. Yes they do" I said and kissed his forehead

**THE NEXT DAY:**

Esme's POV:

Today Isabel and I are taking our girls out to get their ears pierced. Well Rose's ears are already pierced but she needs one of them to be fixed or something. Then were all going to get our nails done. Carlisle and Adam are taking Edward, Emmett, and Jasper to play at the baseball stadium.

"Mommy I'm getting pretty earrings?" Alice asked as I buckled her in her car seat with Edward on my hip. I feel kind of jealous that he's going to spend time with Karen and Caleb so I've been babying him a bit. Not that he cares. Edward's wearing jeans and a Washington Nationals t-shirt with his black chucks.

"Yes honey" I said and kissed her cheek. Carlisle buckled Bella in and kissed them goodbye "Make sure you send me pictures of your earrings" he said as he closed their door. The girls were both in overall short and Bella had on a hot blue t-shirt and Alice's was hot pink. Bella's hair was in two braids and Alice's short hair had a pink butterfly clip. Bella was wearing blue flats and Alice in pink ones.

"Give me kiss" I said and puckered my lips to Edward. He smacked our lips together and I put him down. "Mommy loves you" I said

"Bye honey" Carlisle said and kissed my lips

"Bye Mommy!" he said as Carlisle lifted him up and took him to the car. I waved.

"Are we going to Rosie's house Mommy?" Bella asked as I pulled out the driveway

"Yes baby were picking them up that's why you and Bella are so close together so Rose can fit too" I said

"I want Jasper to come too" Alice whined

"He's going to the stadium with Edward honey" I said as I pulled into Isabel's driveway. Isabel was in a blue sundress with Rosalie and Jasper on her hip. Rosalie was in a light blue and bright pink polo dress with blue flats and Jasper was wearing the exact out Edward was.

Keira was standing next to her holding Emmett's hand. Carlisle pulled up behind us and Isabel put Rosalie down.

Emmett and Rosalie have some type of special connection. Rosalie loves him very much and Emmett protects her and he'll even play princess with if it will make her happy.

"Say bye bye to Emmett" Isabel said "Give him a hug and kiss"

"Mommy I wanna get out too" Alice whined "No stay there I'll bring Jasper to you"

I got out the car as Emmett bent down to give Rosalie a kiss. I laughed when their lips touched Adam gasped and picked Rosalie up.

"The only boy you can kiss is Daddy okay?" he asked

Rosalie shrugged "Bella Bella!" she said as he put her down after he kissed her hair.

Isabel brought Jasper over to Alice's window. Alice opened it as I got Rosalie's car seat and strapped it in next to Bella.

"Ali!" Jasper said "Give her kiss" Isabel said

Alice leaned out the window and kissed Jasper on the lips "Bye bye!" Jasper said.

Isabel kissed Jasper's forehead "You have fun with Daddy!" she said as she put him down.

"Come Rosalie" I said as I picked her up and strapped her in the carseat. "You excited to get your nails painted?" I asked her

"Yes I'm getting pink!" she said

Isabel sat in the shotgun after she kissed Adam goodbye and put Rosalie's stroller in the trunk. "You think they're going to cry?" Isabel asked me

"Bella may cry a bit after but I know Alice will be in tears through out the whole thing" I said

I thought by the time Bella and Alice turned three I would have stopped using the double stroller but sadly they both are wanderers so they stay in the stroller unless I let them out. I did let them out though they were looking at earrings through the shop. As our appointment was being set up.

"I think it's time for some new earrings" Isabel said as she looked through the store with Rosalie on her hip her free hand pushing Rosalie's pink stroller around.

"Mommy I want these ones!" Alice said pointing to these pink and yellow flower earrings.

"And I want these!" Bella said pointing to these black musical note earrings. I want their earrings to match with everything and I needed them not to touch and pick their earrings so they have to get diamond studs like Rosalie's. I should've told them before we got here.

"Listen you see Rosalie's earrings? You're both getting those" I said

"Nooo Mommy I don't want those!" they said

"It is not up for discussion. Those stay in place and when you get your ears pierced they're very sensitive I want your earrings to stay in tight. Those earrings are for older girls" I said

"No! I'm not getting those there ugly!" Alice yelled causing many people in the store to look over at us.

They continued their little tantrum while Isabel looked at new earrings for Rosalie.

"You know what we can just go home and take a nap then you can explain to Daddy why you didn't get anything because you two were acting like babies" I warned sternly

The stopped immediately "Sorry" Bella said

"Sorry" Alice mumbled and wiped her tears

Bella went first she sat in the chair by herself like a big girl as the lady cleaned her ears and marked them. "Esme! Esme look what I found!" Isabel said holding up a box with a pair of diamond earrings in the shape of a flower. "She is so getting these!"

"Oh my gosh Isabel she's two!" I said when I saw the price

"It's time for an upgrade she's had the studs since she was five months old!" Isabel said. She went over to the register to pay.

"Okay mom will you hold her hands down so she won't jerk please?" the clerk Jenna asked

I nodded and held Bella's hands down as Jenna set the gun up with Bella's right her.

"Okay one…two…three!" Jenna said and put the first earring in Bella's ear

Bella gasped and then two seconds later she began to cry. "Ow!" she cried. I kissed her forehead "Just one more-"

"No! No more!" she cried and covered her left ear "Bella you can't just get one" I said as I held her hands down again for Jenna.

Jenna put Bella's other earring in. "All done" I said.

"Look this is going to make it feel better" Jenna said as she rubbed some lotion looking stuff on Bella's ears. I picked up Bella when she was done and rubbed her back.

"It's okay" I said "You look so pretty!" I said and kissed her cheek.

Alice clung to my leg "I don't want to go yet Mommy" she whined. I know the moment Bella stops crying she'll want her earrings too.

Isabel brought Rosalie to the chair "She just needs one redone right?" Jenna asked

"Yes it's just closed in the middle of her right ear" Isabel said as she sat on the chair with Rosalie on her lap. Rosalie began to whimper when Jenna started cleaning her ear.

Isabel kissed her hair "It's okay baby" she said

"It burns Mommy" Bella whined

Jenna got the gun set up with Rosalie's ear. Isabel stopped her "Is this going to hurt a lot?" I asked

"She may cry a little bit" Jenna said "Okay one….two….three!"

Rose screamed and burst into tears. Isabel got up and bounced her around after Jenna put the lotion stuff on her ear.

Rosalie's crying wasn't ceasing and Alice refused to get in the chair.

"I'll be right back I think she needs a break" Isabel said as she left the store.

I put Bella in the stroller and after I settled her with a game on my phone as she calmed down I picked up Alice.

She started crying "It's going to hurt Mommy!" she cried

"Honey if you don't want to get them pierced you don't have to" I said

"But I want to!" Alice cried

"It will only hurt for a second Alice. Look at Bella she feels better now" I said

Alice nodded and wiped her eyes. I sat down in chair with her on my lap and held her hands down as Jenna cleaned and marked her ears.

Jenna set the gun up with Alice's right ear. "Okay one…two….three!" she said and pierced Alice's ear.

Alice burst into tears "That really hurt Mommy!" she cried

I kissed her hair "Just one more baby it's okay" I said

Jenna quickly pierced Alice's ear and put the lotion on her ears as she cried. I kissed her cheek and stood up with her in my arms after I thanked Jenna.

"You look so pretty! You have earrings just like Mommy!" I said

Isabel came back into the shop with Rosalie as she sucked on her pink pacifier. "I see Bella calmed down" she said as I buckled Alice into the stroller with her blanket when she felt better.

"And I see you put her new earrings in" I said gesturing to Rosalie's new earrings. "Adam's gonna kill me" Isabel said as she strapped Rosalie into her stroller.

We left the store and headed to a café. I got Bella and Alice vanilla ice cream cones and Rosalie got a little chocolate éclair. Isabel and I ordered lattes.

"You feel better now?" I asked my girls as they ate in the stroller. They nodded "I can't wait for Daddy to see them" Bella said

Alice reached over and touched Rosalie's earring, thankfully it wasn't her newly pierced one. "How come she got flowers? You said we couldn't get ones like that and hers are diamonds" Alice said

"I'm not Rosalie's mommy and what ever her mother decides to get her is her mommy's choice" I said

"That's not fair that Rosalie got what we wanted" Bella said

"You know It's not good for you guys to get heavier earrings yet because your ears were just pierced. Rosalie has had earrings in since she was a little baby" Isabel said

"But I wanted those ones" Alice whined

"Marie Alice and Bella Marie you two are one complaint away from going home and taking early nap" I said sternly "I'm really getting tired of it. We could always drop you off with Daddy and the boys. We don't have to get your nails done"

"Daddy would get us the earrings we wanted" Bella grumbled

"You just lost your chance then!" I whispered and yelled. "Isabel I am so sorry-"

"It's fine Esme we can go join the boys" she said "My French tips are still okay anyway I just wanted Rose to do it. We can always do it next time though" she said as she picked up her coffee

"I don't want to go to the game!" Alice yelled "I'm sorry Mommy I want to get my nails done"

"It's too late Alice you two are un appreciative and disrespectful. I'm very upset with the both of you" I said as I stood up and took their mostly finished ice cream cones.

Bella burst into tears "No Mommy I wanna get my nails done!" she cried

"And I wanted you two but you were disrespectful" I said as I put my coffee into the cup holder near the handle of the stroller and pushed them out the café. Isabel was right behind me.

"Were going to see Emmett Rosalie" Isabel said as she began to unstrap Rosalie from the stroller.

"Iz what are you doing?" I asked over the twins crying as I turned around. "I wanna hold her" she said

I sighed and continued to walk to the exit of the mall when she put Rosalie on her hip.

The twins cried even harder when I strapped them into their car seats ad Isabel strapped Rosalie in. "Girls you brought this on yourself you were being ungrateful because Mommy didn't get you those silly earrings after I explained to that those would fall out and are for older girls-"

"But Rosie's younger then us and she got them!" Bella cried

"She got little ones just like you their just in a different design" I said before I closed their door.

Adam has a friend who owns the stadium so when we got there the stadium was empty and Adam, Carlisle, and the boys were playing what looked like catch and baseball.

We took the elevator down to them and they were very surprised to see us. Bella ran to Carlisle she stopped crying but it was very obvious she was still upset. Alice was still in the stroller with her arms crossed a huge pout on her face.

"Hey what's wrong? What are you doing here?" he asked her as he lifted her up into his arms.

"M-m-mommy said we c-couldn't go to the spa!" she cried

Carlisle gave me a look of concern. "They were being very rude to Mommy. They both had a tantrum in the store about the earrings they wanted after I told them the ones they picked were for older girls. They even cried about the fact that Rosalie who was well behaved the entire time got earrings that they claimed they wanted" I told him

"So you two are upset that Mommy didn't get you earrings?" Carlisle asked I could tell he was pissed. He hates when they act like brats.

"She said they were for big girls and Rosalie's a baby!" Alice cried

"I'm not a baby" Rosalie said she was playing catch with Emmett who was being very patient with her. Keira was throwing baseballs to Edward and Jasper who had bats in their hands and Adam was getting some drinks over at a picnic table with Isabel.

"No Rosalie you're a big girl" Emmett said. Rosalie smiled at him and threw him the ball.

"It looks like the only baby there was you and Alice for behaving that way. I think Mommy did the right thing not taking you two to the spa you two don't deserve it yet. Now sit on those steps for ten minutes and I will come get you both" Carlisle said sternly

He put Bella on the ground and smacked her on her bottom hard twice. Everyone else didn't notice until Bella started crying again and ran to the steps.

Alice eyes grew wide when Carlisle walked towards the stroller. She quickly unstrapped herself and tried to run away.

Carlisle grabbed her and brought her over to the steps and spanked her over there. I sat down at the picnic table near Isabel and Keira came over to.

"They probably hate us now" I said

"They'll get over it. Though I wouldn't really know Rosalie and Jasper only cry when Adam and I are leaving or when we let them skip there nap. Though Rosalie being the diva that she is will cry when she doesn't get her way and Jasper doesn't like when we change his diaper. " she said

Keira put her hand over mine "The first time I spanked Emmett was after he broke my flower vase. He cried more because I was made at him then the pain of the spanking" she said

"I wish my kids saw it that way. I'm taking Edward to meet this biological parents again today" I said

"What? I thought you said they abused him?" Keira asked

"They did but Edward said he would like to see them even though he always says no. I have to admit that I'm a little bit jealous. What if he wants to see them more?" I asked

"He won't you didn't spank him" Isabel

"Oh my gosh your not helping" I said

"Mama!" Jasper cried running to Isabel. "Oh baby it's time for a nap" Isabel said as she stood up and lifted Jasper into her arms when he started to cry.

"Shhhh" she said as she grabbed Puff and sat back down. She smiled and gestured forward with her chin. "Edward's such a good big brother" she said

I turned my head and saw him hugging Bella as she sniffed into his shoulder. Alice was talking to Carlisle.

"He's always been closer to her" I said "So what are we doing this summer?" I asked wanting to change the subject .

"Disney cruise!" Keira and Isabel said in unison "You two already planned it?" I asked hurt a little

"We just decided that if you didn't want to go we would go anyway, it was just to good to be true they have a special place for the parents! And for the kids we'll be free!" Isabel cried as she rubbed Jasper's back

"You two would just leave me here?" I asked shocked "We would go somewhere else after" Keira said

"Excuse Miss Isabel she's really upset. I think she's hurt" Emmett said as he came over to us holding Rosalie hand as she cried . He's always been so polite.

"You can call me Isabel sweetie and she's just tired. Here sit next to your Mommy" Isabel said. Emmett did and Rosalie followed him then Isabel handed Rosalie her bottle. Rosalie took it and leaned on Emmett as she drank and Emmett played with her hair.

Isabel smiled at them "I'm going to have to keep my eye on those two when she get's older. So the cruise goes to Disneyland first then to the resort in Hawaii then Mexico then D.R. and I think to Bahamas too. Then we go to the Florida Disneyworld and resort then we fly back home" she said

"Where does it board? In California?" I asked. They nodded "That all sounds very expensive" I said

"I know but I want to do something nice for Emmett because he'll be with Samuel for the rest of the summer after the cruise" Keira said

"And now that the twins are older they'll actually enjoy it. Last summer they didn't even appreciate that we were in Rio" Isabel said

"That's because they were one Isabel" I said

"How long is it?" I asked "Two weeks I think" Isabel said "Well I have to talk it over with Carlisle" I said and stood up

"I think I should take Edward to Karen and Caleb now"

"Carlisle isn't going with you?" Keira asked

I shook my head "Edward wanted me" I said

"There they are" I said and crouched down to Edward's level. Edward looks a lot like Karen they have the same emerald green eyes and bronze hair, even the same face features. He didn't have a lot from Caleb except for his hairline and ears. They both were sitting at a park table with a party bag in front of them

Karen and Caleb noticed us and smiled. I noticed that Edward had Caleb's smile.

"Okay let's go" I said as I stood up and took his hand. When were about ten feet away from Caleb and Karen who had stood up and waited for us to come over Edward stopped dead in his tracks. I stopped with him.

"What wrong baby?" I asked him. When he didn't say anything I bent down and picked him up into my arms. I walked over to Karen and Caleb with him on my hip.

"Hi Edward! Oh my gosh you've gotten so big" Karen said and put Edward's hand in hers. As soon as she start rubbing the top of his hand Edward took it back.

I stood Edward up on the park bench chair so he was the same height as Karen. "Hi mommy" he said

Now I'm upset. I'm his Mommy he should not be calling her my name.

"Who are you?" Edward asked pointing at Caleb.

Caleb looked hurt "I'm your….biological father" he said "How old are you now?"

"Six. I'm in first grade" he said

"Oh wow are you learning a whole bunch of new things?" Karen asked

"Yes we take Spanish" he said

They went like that for a few minutes and then Karen handed Edward the big party bag. "We bought these for you. We hope that you'll forgive us and want to spend sometime with us. Would you like that? I'm sorry Edward I really am sorry for everything I did to you but I'm better now" Karen asked

Edward nodded. I looked at my clock and it as almost six I need to make dinner. "Edward it's time for dinner say bye" I said as I stood up

"Bye honey" Karen said and reached out her hands to hug Edward. He leaned into them and tears spilled from Karen's eyes. Caleb had a similar reaction when Edward hugged him.

"Thank you so much Esme" Karen said smiling "For everything you've done with him. You've done such a good job" she said

That's it "Don't thank like I'm his babysitter Karen I am his mother. I have given him everything you failed to give him and you don't have the right to talk down to me" I snapped and put Edward on my hip.

"Mommy are you mad at me?" Edward asked as I walked to the car.

"No baby I'm not mad at you. I'm just upset with Karen and Caleb because of the way they talked to Mommy" I said and kissed his hair.

I strapped him in his booster seat and closed his door then drove home.

When I opened the front door the girls were sitting at the table eating pizza with Carlisle their hair wet from the shower.

"How did it go?" Carlisle asked as I put Edward down

"Good! They were nice!" Edward said as he took off his shoes.

I kissed the twins foreheads. They both barely looked at me there still upset about earlier . "Keira invited us to go cupcake decorating after school on Monday do you guys wanna do that?" I asked

"Your just going to take us home in the middle of it like you always do" Bella grumbled

"Excuse me?" I said "Bella you've already lost the spa but if you keep it up you can stay here with a baby sitter during summer vacation. How about that?" I asked

"Sorry" she grumbled

"Emmett's going to a karate camp after vacation can I go?" Edward asked "If your good during your last week of school yes you may" Carlisle said

"Oh Isabel and Keira have already paid for a Disney cruise" I said

The twins eyes lit up "That will be so fun! Are we going?" They asked

"Disney cruise? The one that's boarding in California in a week and a half?" Carlisle asked

"That's the one" I said

"I don't know I mean the hospital will be really busy during the first week of summer and I check the p-r-i-c-e-s after Adam told me he was taking off for it and for all four of us plus the plane ticket and resort fees and food it will be over ten t-h-o-u-s-a-n-d I would take off but I lost all my days when I watched the kids while you designed the wedding in May" he said

The kids watched us closely waiting for our decision.

"We could always go to the resorts and meet them there" I said "Because they stop at the Hawaii resort for a few days after Disneyland and then they go to the Florida resort which is the last stop because we shouldn't all go and leave you it's a family vacation"

"Okay then" He said

"So we can go on the cruise?" Edward asked

"Well not the cruise part but were going to Disney with everyone and the resort then were going to go back home. Then a few days after that we'll go to Florida and stay with them the rest of the time"

"So everyone else gets to go on the cruise?" Edward asked

"Daddy can't take off of work" Carlisle said "Then we can go without you!" Edward yelled "That's not fair Emmett's going!"

"Bella Alice your birthday is coming to a month don't you want to do something special? If we go on the cruise your birthday won't be so big" I said "And Edward just because Emmett is going doesn't mean you automatically get to go. What his Mommy decides for him is not up to me"

"Then I wish I had his Mommy!" he yelled and stomped upstairs

"I'll talk to him" Carlisle said and went upstairs

"We want a big birthday so all out friends can go!" Bella cried

"That's why were not going on the cruise. You two are too young to understand right now but going to the resorts will be just as fun. And were still taking the plane. We just won't be on the boat and you both have sea sickness anyway" I said

"Okay" Bella said smiling

Alice pouted "I wish Isabel and Adam adopted us" she snapped and jumped from her chair

My heart broke. I do everything I can for these kids and they're upset about not going on a cruise? They're spoiled because we gave them everything they wanted when they were younger and now that they've realized they haven't been getting everything they want were paying the price. I can't take it anymore. It makes me sad that they act like this.

"Mommy are you crying?" Bella asked

I wiped my wet cheeks and shook my head "Mommy's just ready fro bed. Come on are you ready for bed?" I asked and picked her up. I'll take care of the mess tomorrow.

I took her upstairs to her room. Alice wasn't in there. I kissed Bella's forehead and laid her down in her bed. "Goodnight baby Mommy loves you" I said

"Love you" she said

Carlisle's POV:

Edward just sobbed in my arms he listen to what I told him about why we couldn't go. When he feel asleep I kissed his forehead and laid him down in bed.

Alice came in crying and I picked her up "What's the matter honey? Not going on the cruise isn't the end of the world" I said and rubbed her back

"Mommy's mean!" she cried

I kissed her hair and walked her down the hallway until she fell asleep. I laid her down in her bed and kissed her and Bella's forehead. Bella was fast asleep.

When I walked into our room I saw my beautiful wife crying into her hands. I could tell she had just showered she was still in her robe.

"Oh no not you too" I said as I sat down next to her and wrapped my arms around her. I kissed her cheek.

"Alice said she wishes Isabel and Adam adopted her and Edward I can tell is drifting away from me!" she cried

"Don't think like that-"

"I have to! He called Karen mommy today and he just said he wishes he had Keira as a mom. He doesn't love me anymore!" she cried

"Remember when he had to write that paragraph about someone he couldn't live without?" I asked

Esme nodded "Well I forgot to tell you who he wrote about and you were so sure it was me but he wrote about you. He said that you saved him from living in the orphanage for the rest of his life. He loves you Esme he always has and he always will" I said as I pulled out of our hug so I could look her in the eyes.

She nodded "Maybe I'll work late so I could make up the money for the cruise" she said

"They'll get over it" I said and kissed her forehead

**Will Esme make up the money anyway or will they have a vacation of their own? **

**I'm going to China so this will be the last update in a while until I get back.**


End file.
